What's Meant To Be: Mheetu's Story
by Zoketi
Summary: My take on the story of Nala's little brother Mheetu.
1. Chapter 1: Light

**Chapter 1:**  
**Light**

Sarafina's dull eyes lit up with happiness as she gazed at her newborn son.

"Mheetu." She whispered, all her joy and love expressed in that single word. The stone floor of the cave felt less harsh as she held the cub, and the recent dark events were forgotten for a moment. She could see a perfect haze of light in her mind, protecting her and her cub for these few minutes. Before cold reality set in, and the danger was real.

Sarafina bent to lick her cub, her soft tongue grazing his pale, speckled fur. He was a very light color, like the creamy wheat color of herself and her mate. His stomach and muzzle were even lighter, almost as white as milk. His front paws were too, but his hind ones were uncolored like his mother's and sister's. The patches around his eyes were very dark in contrast. And he was speckled too, they were more pronounced than most cubs. She had seen many newborn lions, all of them displaying the usual youngster spots. But her son's were more bright, a tan color that looked more permanent. She wondered what his eyes would be, aqua like her own or perhaps blue like Asubuhi's?

"I'm sorry you were born in such a terrible time." She sighed softly, looking around the empty cave. The rest of the lionesses were out and about, hunting or napping, and Scar was off doing who knew what. The death of King Mufasa and Prince Simba had been a few days ago. The Pridelands were only just recently under the rule of new King Scar, who had instated a few other things along with his hyena nonsense-at least, that's what she thought it was. Those foul beasts were obviously not going to care about the lionesses. Sarafina was hopeful that the pride's new leader would be able to keep the responsibility and care that Mufasa had held, but so far his reign was turning out to be very different.

For example, there were to be no cubs born without the knowledge, and permission of the King. Obviously, Sarafina could not have prevented her birth, as she was already nearing her time when Scar anointed himself ruler. And that had made her very jumpy until she had given birth. She had kept her pregnancy mostly hidden; Sarabi, Mufasa, and a few others had been aware, but not Scar himself. It hadn't been hard to hide it either, Sarafina guiltily could admit that she had been eating very well recently.

Well, that was one law broken. Sarafina was at a loss of what to do. She let her head fall on her right paw, pressing her cheek against little Mheetu's head.

"But I'll protect you."

Sarafina smiled sadly at the tiny cub. He was rather undersized too, smaller indeed than Nala had been. She recalled Asubuhi mentioning in one of their many meetings that he had been a runty child. So his son was to be too. In almost every way Mheetu resembled Asubuhi. It made her heart twist with pain, but with adoration as well.

Sarafina let out a rusty purr. She couldn't help but feel comforted by the new life snuggled between her front paws, breathing in breaths that could still be counted. The lioness swiped her tongue over her child's head.

"Mother?"

The tired-sounding call of a cub rang through the stone cave, making Sarafina lift her head, ears pricking up. The voice itself had made her tense, preparing to tuck away Mheetu if she needed to, but in the same millisecond she recognized the voice of Nala, her only daughter and eldest child. Relief swarmed through her limbs, making her realized how scared she had been for that moment.

Nala, a pretty cream-colored lioness cub, was padding towards Sarafina, her expression dull and depressed. It made Sarafina's heart break to see her child so upset. Nala had been such a bright young lioness, smart and playful and kind. She had been Simba's closest friend, more twined with him, a male, than even her female companions Tama and Kula.

Her paws made soft echoing sounds on the stone floor, a hiccuping rhythm that made Sarafina shift slightly. They were uneven, Nala was no longer stepping quick and strong, but dragging her paws and walking slow and withering.

"Nala." Sarafina greeted her daughter, her tone at first steady and unemotional, but growing proud and bittersweet as she continued. "Come see...your brother." She drew out the sentence, unintentionally creating a bit of a dramatic whisper.

Nala's eyes—nearly identical to her mother's—widened with shock and her whole expression brightened. The pained mask of depression lifted, and a shadow of the former happy creature she had been flitted over her demeanor. She bounced over to Sarafina, skidding to a standstill beside the lioness's head. Intense joy crossed her face as her eyes set upon the tiny cub. She too, had known of her mother's expectancy-how could you hide something so important to your own child?

Something happy had not happened since before the demise of the King and his son.

"He's adorable." She whispered, her eyes glowing. Sarafina gently rubbed her daughter, rumbling happily deep in her throat, and Nala returned the affectionate move. "What's his name?" She mewed, lowering her haunches to sit beside her mother.

"Mheetu." She replied softly. Nala purred, her eyes narrowed in joy.

"Can S-I mean...nevermind." Nala mewed, quickly correcting herself. Sarafina saw her daughter's throat tense and her eyes water.

She knew Nala had been about to mention the name of Simba. She was distraught over the death of her best friend, as any cub would be, and it had broken her horribly inside. She had lost the beautiful, sweet side with Simba's end, and even a word or a whisper about the bright young Prince made her shiver and drop back inside her mind. Sarafina nuzzled the cub, letting Nala take a moment to calm down. They broke contact and Sarafina gazed up at her daughter, two pairs of blue-green eyes locked in the same depression, and then Nala plodded away.

Sarafina turned her gaze to her son. Mheetu's paws twitched as he dreamed, and his little nose trembled. His innocence made the lioness feel a wave of panic, completely terrified for the young cub. What would she do? What had she _done_? It pained her to look down at him, to see his pure and new features, that she had brought into this dangerous world.

But she hadn't known. None of them had.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncertainty

**Chapter 2:**  
**Uncertainty**

"Sarafina!"

A tremor of panic raced down Sarafina's spine. The voice was a different one this time, masculine and low. She immediately recognized it as Scar. He didn't sound angry, just commanding. But that didn't change the fear she felt. The reality was this lion would kill her cub if he found him.

Sarafina sat up quickly, her mind beginning to whirl with fear-produced ideas to protect her child. It was one of those moments when you had seconds to cover up something you did wrong or were not supposed to be doing. But it was more serious. A life was on the line if she failed.

She brushed Mheetu's small body up close to her soft stomach, closing her paws in front of him. But that wouldn't be good enough. If Scar made her move, she wouldn't be able to cover her cub. She stood up, backing away against the wall of the cave. A sharp, jagged line in the stone formed a small crevice, an almost perfect place to hide her son. She nudged him inside, praying to the Great Kings that he would keep sleeping. She was ever so gentle, making sure she didn't hurt him, but her racing thoughts urged her to hurry.

Sarafina moved in front of the crack and sat down, pressing her soft fur against it. The opening stretched up higher, dwindling off, giving Mheetu room to breathe. She hoped it would be enough, but there was no time to make it more comfortable. She rubbed the stone floor with her creamy paw, trying desperately to erase the birth-scent that was easy to detect.

Scar's pawsteps were growing louder, much more even than Nala's had been. He would be almost to the cave now, she could hear the crackling of pebbles dislodging under his claws as he clambered up the path.

"Y-yes, Taka?" She replied at last, her voice so soft that for a moment she wasn't sure if he had heard. Actually, that might be good. Her voice had trembled greatly, and she couldn't let him get more suspicious than he already would be.

She had always called him Taka, nothing he said could change that. He had been one of her best friends years ago, when they had the innocence of cubs. Him receiving his scar might have changed him inside, but not to her. It took more than a simple name-change to make her forget all the lovely memories she had, the two of them playing at the waterhole, running through the savannah and causing mischief. He had been the brightest cub she had met, so full of curiosity and innocence. His older brother, the deceased king Mufasa, had been always the favorite, the strong and bouncy one. Sarafina had the capacity to see the imagination and brilliance behind the quiet shell of young Taka, forming a friendship with him that had faltered as they entered their young adult years. If she was honest with herself, she could have become his mate had he not gotten his scar and changed so much.

Sarafina lifted her head as the thin orange lion entered the cave, a dark silhouette poised in the mouth of the den, before slinking into the depths, towards the very back where she sat. The dark shadow represented all that had poisoned his mind and drew the line between them.

"Why weren't you with Sarabi's hunting party?" Scar growled, halting a few paces from her. He had a commanding presence, with flashing green eyes and a midnight-black mane. He didn't react to anything he might have scented, and Sarafina noticed flecks of blood along his jaw and the powerful smell of zebra flesh. Scar must have just eaten-the recent taste of his meal would block out the musky scent of her birth. Relief made her head spin.

It vanished as she comprehended his question. Right. She had forgotten about that little mistake. She, for obvious reasons, hadn't gone out hunting with the lionesses in the morning. Sarafina had felt it was her time at dawn. Sarabi had of course let her stay at Pride Rock to have her cub, so Sarafina had crept up to the empty cave, to collapse and moan as she had Mheetu. She hadn't foreseen that Scar would notice her disappearance, or even care.

"Since when did you care about the huntresses?" Sarafina retaliated, with a little frown on her face as she gazed up. She didn't know why she said it, but fear was making her become angry. At the same time, she hated standing up to the lion who had been her friend.

Scar's mane ruffled as he dipped his head. "We need as much food as possible, Sarafina. And that means more claws to catch the gazelle and wildebeest." His icy calmness made her shiver.

So much had changed. The voice that use to send thrills through her now made her quiver with a withheld despair.

"Taka, I'm sorry." Sarafina backed down now. She couldn't fight him. "I wasn't feeling well today." It wasn't a lie, not at all. She had just given birth! It wasn't the most pleasant experience.

Scar didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes scanned her, then he turned and with a swish of his black-tipped tail, he was gone. Nothing else to say, no accusations or threats.

Sarafina felt a rush of relief at his disappearance. Scar may not have believed her, but didn't push the matter-could he have remembered the companionship he once felt with her?

Sarafina relaxed a bit, the tension rushing out as he vanished. She shifted away from the wall, turning to look down at the slumbering face of her cub. He was still fast asleep, not aware of the danger he had been in. Sarafina's heart was wrenched with pain as she gazed at his little form, the faintest smile across his muzzle.

Sarafina blinked away her grief. Sarabi would have advice. Taking her son by the scuff, carefully edging him out of the crevice, Sarafina slipped out of the cave. Her eyes alert for any hyenas or Scar, she maneuvered down to the strongest scent of the lionesses. She crossed a few stones and down to where a couple lionesses were resting on the rocks. Majestic Sarabi, lying stretched out on a large smooth stone; her sister Naanda a pace away with her son Tojo draped over her paws; Diku and Dwala, Sarabi's other sisters, were nearby, napping against each other. Jani, mother of Tama, was sleeping on her side with her daughter snuggled against her stomach. Lastly, Haraka, mother of Chumvi and Kula, sunbathing on a taller rock with her two cubs tussling below her.

Hesitating, Sarafina kept behind a large stone. She couldn't let anyone else know about the cub. Glancing around, she hid Mheetu in a scraggly clump of grass and then poked her head around the stone, hoping Sarabi would see and come over. That she did, immediately rushing toward her friend with quick, concerned movements. Nala didn't approach her mother, but their eyes met.

Sarafina blinked sadly at Sarabi. Sarabi returned the blink, and then tilted her head with a faintly questioning look. "Was it successful?" She began hesitantly, as if worried to upset her friend. Sarafina gently pulled Mheetu from out of the grass, the cub sliding gently over the ground. He was still sleeping.

"He's beautiful." Sarabi murmured, her eyes gleaming with happiness, yet sadness shone as well from them. "What are you going to do?" She added, already knowing the possible consequences.

Sarafina heaved a deep breath, letting Mheetu rest against her legs. She had a plan, one that had only just popped into her mind after she had left the cave. It was her only choice that would make sure Mheetu survived. She would take him to his father, her mate Asubuhi. He would take care of the cub, him and the pride he was acquainted with.  
Sarafina sat down, her eyes darting nervously about. The hyenas had free range of the Pridelands. They might be hiding anywhere. She set Mheetu gently between her paws. He let out a pitiful mew and buried his muzzle into her leg fur.

"I-I don't know." Sarafina replied softly, blinking at her tiny son. "What can I do? I had no idea he would be born in times like this." She ranted, turning her gaze to the sky. The white clouds drifted lazily across the blue expanse, a peaceful view that calmed the lioness slightly.

"I wish I could do something." Sarabi murmured, casting a glance back at the direction they had come from. "Scar is not the same lion he was."

"I know, Sarabi." Sarafina's voice grew stronger. Even just hearing Sarabi's voice was a great comfort to her. "Mheetu won't be safe here."

"That's a wonderful name." Sarabi replied, gazing at the pale cub. "What are you going to do?" Her voice was sharp now, edged with more fear as if she knew her friend was planning something.

"I'm-" Sarafina swallowed her grief. "I-I'm going to take him to Asubuhi." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she trembled. She never hid her emotions, it was something she never bothered with. Although it might show weakness to some, she didn't care.

Sarabi's eyes widened with shock momentarily, then she pressed her head to her friend. "But why? We would keep him safe." She responded softly, her tail brushing against Sarafina's side in companionship.

Sarafina closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. "I know. But I won't risk him. Nala and the rest of those cubs are old enough, but if Taka sees Mheetu he will surely kill him. He forbid more cubs unless he had allowed it." Her voice broke and she looked down at her cub, trying desperately not to fall prey to sobbing.

Sarabi bent down to look closely at Mheetu. He squeaked, pressing against Sarafina as he sensed the presence of another unfamiliar creature. Sarabi gave him a sad smile, then she looked back to Sarafina.

"I will go now." Sarafina murmured, her voice shaking. "I can't risk this any longer." _How had it come to this?_

Sarabi blinked. "Now?" She rumbled, tail sticking straight out. At Sarafina's determined, silent gaze, she relaxed and dipped her head. Her's eyes were pools of dark concern. "Do you need help?" She asked, obviously wanting to be as helpful and caring as possible to her best friend.

Sarafina shook her head. "Scar will wonder where you've gone." She took a deep breath and seemed to find strength in Sarabi's gaze. "Tell Nala and the others that...he's dead." However much it pained her to do this, she knew that no questions would be asked later.

With that, she picked up Mheetu and brushed past Sarabi. There was no time to waste, dangers lurked everywhere in the once-safe Pridelands. She kept a quick but even pace, trying to keep Mheetu from swinging and hoping not to be seen. Once in the long grass, her pale pelt helped her blend. Unfortunately the sky was darkening as the sun set, and she wouldn't be as well covered.

Sarafina moved onwards, hoping with all her heart that her cub would live a better life.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Gift

**Chapter 3:  
A Strange Gift**

Sarafina's pelt was faintly visible as she loped through the savannah. She gasped with each breath, the smooth movements of her running still sending jolts of straining energy through her muscles. Her teeth gripped her cub's scruff, his fur ruffled by her breath.

Mheetu wiggled slightly. His still-closed eyes were screwed up even tighter against the wind, and his paws were clenching against his body. A tiny mew escaped his muzzle out of confusion and distress-what was going on? What was this rushing that blew back his fur and stung his nose? Why wasn't he lying against the warm shape that fed him that soothing liquid?

Darkness was pressing all around the land, and the sky shone with stars. The moon was rising, a glowing circle that turned Sarafina and her cub to silver.

As she ran, the Pridelands flashed by and the landscape changed. The trees became more stunted and the grass shortened. The rocks became abundant, until even the ground was stone. Sarafina's paws now thumped against the boulders, and her pace slowed. She didn't want to risk dropping her precious son on the now-hard ground.

A larger pile of stones grew larger on the horizon as the lioness approached. It stretched far to the left and right, and blotted out the view on the other side.

Sarafina didn't slow, but kept her eyes trained on the distant rocks. It was now silent enough that her own heartbeat seemed loud. The scruffy grass and numerous pebbles and boulders rushed by on both sides.

At last the heap of boulders was in a minute's reach. Sarafina's legs and jaw ached, but she kept going. She had to be back by daylight, or Scar would get more suspicious.

She clambered up the rocks, keeping her head high and steady. Her claws scratched against the stones, and she finally could see over the top.

It had been a long time since she was here.

Stretching across the earth, another lengthy savannah stretched out. It was spotted with numerous trees and was rather hilly too. Sarafina could only gaze across, legs trembling from her run. In her mouth, Mheetu squirmed and mewled. Sarafina jolted out of her trance-like stare and set her cub down by her paws. She nuzzled and licked him, soothing and warming him.

She looked up again, and memories blossomed in her mind. -Sarafina and Asubuhi racing through the grass, he pouncing on her, she giving him a last nuzzle before dashing away- Sarafina shook her head and heaved a deep breath.

She bent to pick up her cub. With burning legs, she maneuvered off the rocks and into the flowing grass. The wind had picked up and the stems brushed her fur, bringing even more memories. Sarafina padded slowly, her ears pricked and tired eyes searching for her mate.

She headed towards a large tree, with large roots that stretched over a deep hole-Asubuhi's den. It was just how she had last seen it. A little more hesitant now, Sarafina reached the root den.

"Asubuhi?" Sarafina whispered through Mheetu's scruff, her voice seeming loud in the quiet savannah. She waited a moment, hoping he was in the den. "Asubuhi?" She repeated a bit louder.

Soft movement from inside the den told Sarafina that there definitely was someone in there. She stepped back a bit, being unable to scent anything but her son hanging from her jaws.

A very pale lion emerged, shaking the sleep away. His eyes drifted over Sarafina, steadily widening with shock. "S-sarafina?" He queried, blinking in surprise.

Sarafina couldn't help but smile at her mate, then moved closer. "Yes, its me." She murmured, her purrs stifled from Mheetu's fur. Asubuhi nuzzled her head, then turned to look at the tiny cub.

"Who's this?" He asked softly, but Sarafina was sure he had already guessed. Mheetu looked nearly identical to his father.

"This is your son, Mheetu." She purred, her pretty eyes meeting Asubuhi's.

"He's...wonderful." Asubuhi seemed to have trouble finding the right words, but his expression was full of love and wonder.

"I need you to take him." Sarafina spoke again, her voice now tinged with distress. "It's not safe in the Pridelands any longer..." She dropped her head, tucking her tiny son closer.

Asubuhi's gaze was full of shock again. "But...he's so young..." He protested-only because of Sarafina and Mheetu's sake, not because he didn't want to care for a cub. "Sarafina..."

But the pale lioness closed her eyes with a faint sigh. "Take him." She whispered, holding Mheetu out. Asubuhi gripped his son's head, then placed him on the ground and pressed him close.

Mheetu squirmed and mewled, wanting his mother's warm fur back. He didn't want this colder, stiffer-furred shape, give back the warm one! He squealed with distress.

Sarafinal looked as though she wanted to cry, and bent down to lick her son for the last time. "I promise, I'll come back for you one day." She murmured into his still-closed ears. Rising up to her full height, she pressed her nose to Asubuhi's cheek. He gave her a lick in return, upset for her and even a tiny bit shocked still.

"I'll care for him." Asubuhi's mew shook a bit as he looked back at Sarafina. "Go safely." With this, the pretty lioness turned and raced away, tail swishing.

Asubuhi sighed softly and gazed down at the mewing cub. He would need an adopted mother, and quickly. But for now, Asubuhi would let him sleep the night in his den. Tomorrow he would find the nearby pride, and start his life as a working parent.

Gently picking up Mheetu, he slipped back into his den and placed the cub on the grassy nest. He curled up with a heavy grunt, and licked the cub. Asubuhi's eyelids drooped, though it took him a while to finally go to sleep-there were so many things crowding his mind.

Mheetu stopped squeaking and buried his face in the moss. He felt the stiff-shape lying beside him, and moved closer. At least Stiff-shape had some warmth.


	4. Chapter 4: New Family

**Chapter 4:  
New Family**

Mheetu's nose twitched, and he let out a tiny mewl. His paws pattered the moss, searching for Stiff-shape. The nest was cold and empty. Mheetu squealed his displeasure.

The tiny little cub clawed at the moss weakly. Still blind, but not deaf any longer-his ears had opened in the night. He was flicking them about, tuning the nearby sounds.

Still, he couldn't figure out where he was. And it didn't smell like home, either. He couldn't find Warm-shape.

The crunching of paws made the cub scoot around, squeaking. Asubuhi ducked into the den, a chunk of wildebeest clutched in his jaws. He set the meat down by the entrance, then turned to his son.

"Hello, my son." He murmured to Mheetu, a delighted smile on his muzzle. Now that the sun was up, he could really see the cub's pale fur and resemblance to Asubuhi.

Mheetu stopped his pitiful mewing and sniffed, his tiny nose trembling. His eyelids quivered, then opened for the first time.

Asubuhi blinked with amazement. Mheetu's eyes were a light, blue-tinted green. Sarafina's eyes.

Such color! Mheetu immediately shut his eyes, overwhelmed with the blinding brightness. He squinted them open again, trying to take in the glorious picture before him.

There was something large and pale in front of him-the thing that had spoken-it was Stiff-shape. Mheetu stared at it-this was so confusing.

Asubuhi smiled again, bending down to lick the surprised cub. Mheetu squirmed away, but relaxed at the soothing strokes. Gently, Asubuhi grabbed the cub's scruff and picked him up. Mheetu mewled, but again he calmed down. Stiff-shape was getting more familiar.

Asubuhi exited the den, padding out into bright sunlight. The fronds of grass waved gently in the breeze, and the numerous trees swayed lazily. The rocks on the horizon gleamed. Mheetu squeaked again, his eyes taking in this whole new scene.

The pale lion carried his son towards an enormous log, framed by numerous scruffy trees. It was a wonderful spot to be, perfect for raising cubs and had easy defense-and that's why the Meadowlanders pride lived there.

Asubuhi approached cautiously. Though he was on good terms with the pride-in fact, he was very close friends with most of them-he didn't want to appear threatening.

One of the lions, a hefty tan male who had been lazing on the log, raised his head and jumped down to greet Asubuhi. Two lionesses followed, a light gray-tan and a rusty gold. The other male, whose fur was a deep brownish orange, was sitting with another lioness, a slim light cream. They had a bouncing brown cub between them.

"Asubuhi." The tan male had reached the visitor. His dark mane rippled in the wind as he dipped his head. "I bid you welcome."

Asubuhi nodded, the cub in his mouth preventing him from talking. The rusty gold lioness had reached them, her purple eyes sparkling. "Where did you get the cub?" She asked, her tail high.

The tan male glanced at her. "Uchawi, wait a moment." He commanded lightly, turning to lead Asubuhi towards the huge log. The other lioness, the gray-tan, had turned back and was sitting down besides an older cub.

Asubuhi followed the large male, who gestured for him to sit anywhere. Asubuhi halted beside the slim female, who's brown cub peered curiously at him. Gently, he set Mheetu between his legs. The slim female looked over at him, wonder sparking in her amber gaze. "Asubuhi, who is this?" She purred, holding her cub back.

"Kijani, this is my son. Mheetu." Asubuhi replied, with a bit of shyness. Kijani blinked warmly at him.

"Nzuri!" She scolded her cub. "Go play with Jeshi or Kishindo." Kijani nudged her cub towards the other side of the log, where the older cub was speaking with a slightly younger one-both males. Nzuri shot her mother a glare before bounding away.

Asubuhi looked up as the tan male padded nearer, with Uchawi and the gray-tan lioness following. "Greetings, Filimbi, Madini, Uchawi." Asubuhi greeted, dipping his head.

Filimbi, the male, gave him a friendly smile. "I see you have a friend."

"Yes. This is my son, Mheetu."

"He looks like you." Madini, the gray-tan female, purred gently. Asubuhi nodded, glad to be with his friends again.

"Hello, Asubuhi." A low rumble came from the other male, sitting on the other side of Kijani.

"Greetings to you as well, Mjanja." Asubuhi replied graciously. The last two lionesses in the pride, one a small gray-brown and the other a dusky tan, were now padding over.

"Asubuhi! It's so nice to see you." The dusky one purred, her tail swishing.

"I missed you since your last visit." The smaller one added shyly, her pale golden eyes shining.

"Thanks Ngoma, Kitawi." Asubuhi murmured, letting out a small chuckle. Ngoma dipped her head, while little Kitawi stepped back.

"Now, Asubuhi, tell us your recent happenings." Filimbi had taken control of the conversation again.

Asubuhi's grin dimmed a bit. "This cub...my cub…" He began, wondering how to keep it short. "You know my mate Sarafina is a Pridelander, right?" At the others' nods he went on: "You see, she's had trouble there, and decided to give me the newborn to keep safe." He ended quickly; talking about it reminded him of Sarafina's pain as she gave up Mheetu.

"How much trouble is the Pridelands in now?" Ngoma asked curiously, though concern glowed in her eyes.

"I don't really know much..." Asubuhi sighed, feeling Mheetu nuzzle against his leg. "But I need a mother for him."

Uchawi perked her ears. "I could take him. I still have milk running for Kishindo, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a brother."

"What will you tell them?" Asubuhi muttered, glancing towards where the three cubs were, paying little attention to the adults. He didn't know why, but he felt like he ought to keep Mheetu's true mother a secret to the young ones.

Uchawi seemed to sense his concern. "I'll tell him that I had been expecting another cub." She mewed, giving a guilty glance to the three youngsters. "As young as he is, he won't have any suspicions." She seemed to find resolve, and straightened.

"Alright." Asubuhi nodded, relaxing slightly. He gave her a quick flick with his tail, a gentle thank-you.

Gently, with the others' warm gazes upon him, he picked up Mheetu and brought him close to Uchawi. The rusty gold colored lioness bent to sniff the tiny cub, who recoiled in instinctive fear. Uchawi began to lick his head, purring with soothing rumbles. Mheetu began to relax, to Asubuhi's relief. "Thank you." The lion murmured to the lioness, voice unusually faint.

Uchawi glanced up, still purring softly. She didn't reply, but dipped her head. Her sparkling eyes showed her happiness and warmth.

"I guess I'll be sticking around here more often." Asubuhi raised his head and looked around. "If that suits you." He added to Filimbi.

"Of course. I couldn't separate a lion from his cub." He smiled warmly, dipped his head and padded back towards the log. Madini and Ngoma followed quickly, and Uchawi picked up her new cub and padded towards a sheltered spot underneath a bush. Kijani shuffled her paws as her daughter came running, with Kishindo leaving Nzuri to pester his mother with excitement-filled questions. The oldest cub, Jeshi, padded maturely towards Filimbi, his father.

With the pride going about its normal duties, Asubuhi let out a yawn. He glanced up, seeing the sun was nearly overhead. With a snorting grunt, he put his head on his paws and huffed softly. He glanced once more at Uchawi, who was now letting Mheetu suckle, before the noon laziness pulled him into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Belonging

**Chapter 5:  
Belonging**

"Mheetu! Mheetu!" A cheerful voice was calling nearby, making Mheetu's ears twitch with annoyance. He shuffled his paws, drawing them closer to his body. "Mheetu!" The call grew louder, sounding right next to him now.

A paw prodded his side, making him squeak in surprise. He raised his head, blinking blearily. For a moment, he couldn't see as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was night, and the whole pride was asleep. Except for one, that is.

Nzuri. The charming brown cub stood beside him, eyes sparkling and paw poised to poke Mheetu again. "You're awake!" She purred, dropping her paw and smiling at him.

Mheetu flicked his ears, blinking at her. He sat up, meeting her happy gaze. He was almost as big as her-he had grown slowly, and was a small cub anyway-but wasn't a mewling kitten any longer.

"What do you want?" He yawned, curling his tail around him as a light breeze tugged at his fur. The night carried an unwelcome chill.

"I have to show you something!" Nzuri giggled, her tail swishing rapidly as she talked.

"Shh!" Mheetu scolded her, glancing behind him at his mother. Uchawi was snoring softly, and his brother Kishindo was sleeping peacefully near her hind legs. "It's the middle of the night! We can't just run off!" He continued, returning his pale green gaze to the she-cub.

"You're just grumpy because I woke you up in the middle of the dark time." Nzuri replied cheekily, still smiling. "Follow me!" She moved before he could reply, dashing away through the grass, around the bushes that created the pride's little camp.

Mheetu sighed softly, but rose to follow her. She was his friend, and he couldn't just let her run off in the dark. Picking a slow trot, he slipped around the sleeping lions and out into the open savannah.

The lush, waving grass and gentle slopes were suddenly unnerving. The moon, hidden by thick clouds, gave no comforting light to the dark savannah. Rustlings sounded everywhere, and faint flashes of movement appeared every so often.

Mheetu trembled, keeping low to the ground. Small as he was, the grass easily grew above his head. He moved cautiously and quickly, unsure of this different setting. The only comfort he had was of Nzuri's tail, constantly twitching above the stalks. He stared at it as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly her brown tuft disappeared. Mheetu's ears pricked with surprise and he hurried forwards, starting to panic.

"Ow!" Mheetu's shoulder collided with Nzuri's side. He blinked, the grass behind him swishing from where he had run through it. "Nzuri?" He looked to the other cub, who was crouched down and sniffing at a rather odd-looking pile of stones. They were pretty large too, bigger than him and a dull dusty gray.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked, a bit confused. Nzuri's ideas were usually much more interesting than...well, a pile of rocks.

"Yep!" She replied at last, glancing back to him with a sneaky smile painted across her muzzle. Mheetu frowned slightly, still not understanding. But she had that look on her face.

"Uh...a pile of rocks?" Mheetu asked, hoping it didn't sound too blunt. Nzuri's smile widened and she stepped away from the stones. As she did so, she shoved one of the smaller boulders away from the pile. A gaping hole opened up between the other rocks, dipping slightly into the ground.

Mheetu stared for a moment. "I guess that's not just a rabbit hole, is it?" He glanced to Nzuri, feeling a wave of fear. "Y-you don't want us to go in there, to you?"

Nzuri rolled her eyes. "You're such a scaredy-gazelle." She scoffed, her ears flicking.

Mheetu huffed softly. "No, I'm not!" He protested, though he knew it was a lie. He definitely did not want to go down in some random tunnel. What if they got lost? What if it caved in? "Besides, we'll get in trouble!" He tried to make Nzuri see sense.

"Nope!" She grinned happily. "We'll be out of here in no time." She always sounded so confident.

Mheetu sighed. "Why didn't you show this to one of the others?" He grumbled softly, tail tip twitching with discomfort.

Nzuri hopped closer to him, her pretty eyes sparkling. "Because you're my best friend." She meowed, for once showing signs of seriousness. Mheetu managed an awkward smile at her tone.

"Well, if you're my best friend then you won't make me go down there." He replied, admitting to his fear.

"Ha! I knew you were afraid!" Nzuri regained her eager personality once again. She giggled and then turned to push the boulder back in front of the hole. "But fine. Maybe tomorrow." She slipped past him and dashed back through the grass. Mheetu jumped and skittered around to follow her.

Their journey home was much quicker, as both cubs ran. Nzuri led the way back into the brush, now slow and silent, and crept close to Kijani. Mheetu pattered quietly over to Uchawi, where he settled down and curled up close to her. A yawn escaped his little jaws, and he turned his gaze to the sky.

For a moment, his gaze drifted across the heavens. Again, he wondered if he truly belonged here. He looked so different from the other lions, with his thicker build and rounded features. Even his mother and brother looked so different, their thin, supple bodies and angled heads and legs.

But no one ever said anything about it. They acted like he was one of them...but was he? Even Uchawi avoided deeper questions when Mheetu asked her about their family. He wanted to believe he belonged, but it was very hard.

Mheetu sighed and scooted closer to Uchawi. He watched a leaf flutter above his head, stuck tightly on a branch. His eyes slowly drooped, and he felt exhaustion descend. The question still burned in his mind, as he drifted to sleep. _Who was he?_


	6. Chapter 6: Addition

**Chapter 6:  
Addition**

Mheetu swished his tail slowly, his gaze wandering placidly away from the training. He felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness. It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake.

He was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, supposedly watching as Jeshi and Kishindo battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of Filimbi. Male fight-training. Mheetu was waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either cub. Jeshi, already a large teenager, was nearly triple Mheetu's weight and Kishindo, though still called a cub, was much larger than Mheetu.

"Tuck in your head, Kishindo!" Filimbi corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Jeshi, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it." The meowing continued on, and Mheetu was not paying attention at all.

Another cub was watching-Nzuri. Mheetu's gaze kept flicking to her, almost subconsciously. She was lounging lazily on the edge of the ditch, eyes following the movements of Jeshi. All the cubs had been sent out of the Log-Place, ordered by Uchawi. Madini was giving birth to her second cub. All the lionesses were there, but the males and cubs had been sent out. Mjanja was also here, watching from across the ditch.

Mheetu sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hiya."

Mheetu glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Nzuri was padding slowly closer, even the day's heat affecting her. Her usual bouncy pawsteps and bright expression were gone.

"Oh...hello." Mheetu replied in a dull tone. He blinked his green-blue eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her bright blue ones. "You ok?" He added, somewhat concerned about her less-than-happy expression.

Nzuri jumped slightly, quite unlike her usual self. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, plopping her hindquarters down beside Mheetu.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm...just a bit worried about Madini." She admitted softly.

"I am too." Mheetu flicked her with his tail. "She w-" He was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Mheetu! It's your turn!" Filimbi was calling. Mheetu stood up immediately, turning away from Nzuri and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The young cub felt Nzuri's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to watch from her original spot.

He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his light-hued pelt. "I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at Filimbi, feeling the eyes of Nzuri on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The King replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Kishindo, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the cub. Mheetu thought that was an understatement, as Kishindo was more than "slightly" larger than him.

Still, he turned to face his brother without a complaint. Kishindo glared playfully at him, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly. Mheetu sighed to himself.

"Alright Mheetu, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Kishindo. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Filimbi directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Mheetu's eyes flicked back to Kishindo as his opponent stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were sheathed and keeping his gaze fixed now on his brother. "Come on, Mheetu." Kishindo muttered, his eyes glinting.

Mheetu huffed softly, feeling so very small. His brother could be quite full of himself at times, but he always was backed with goodness.

With a quick movement, Mheetu bolted forwards. Kishindo was ready, and dodged even faster. But Mheetu expected this, having seen his brother do this many times with Jeshi. The smaller cub turned easily and let his paws thump against Kishindo.

Kishindo stumbled sideways, looking around at Mheetu. He reared up, and before Mheetu could move he felt himself brought down under his brother's paws. He struggled away, Kishindo didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards the older cub.

He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Kishindo retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Mheetu's smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped.

After a few more minutes of combat, Filimib stepped forwards. "That's enough." He told the two cubs as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Mheetu let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Kishindo did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat.

It was not a moment too soon. The thumps of numerous pawsteps was growing louder, heading for the sandy ditch. Filimbi looked around, his ears pricking.

Nzuri let out a squeak and disappeared from view, over the top of the ditch. Mjanja rose to his paws slowly and followed his daughter. Filimbi shook his mane and then hurried to the side, climbing up the step-like piles of dirt and sand to leave the ditch, and also disappearing. Mheetu blinked and followed, hearing Jeshi and Kishindo right on his tail.

Mheetu hauled himself out, grunting slightly, and then tumbled forwards as his momentum became too much for him to withstand. He stood up, shaking his head and blinking.

Filimbi had just halted, touching noses with Uchawi and Kijani. Both looked excited and were purring. "You must come now, Madini is ready for you!" Kijani burst out, while the King's expression changed from worry to delight.

The two lionesses beamed happily, and they quickly turned around and began to follow Filimbi. The tan-pelted lion had already charged forwards, in eagerness to see his mate. Mjanja ran beside Kijani, and Jeshi, Kishindo, Nzuri, and Mheetu trotted after, each of them bubbling with excitement.

The group reached the Log-Place, with Filimbi immediately dashing towards the den under the huge log. The rest of the group split up; Kijani following Mjanja and Uchawi padding across to Ngoma and Kitawi. Jeshi followed his father, Filimbi, Nzuri scampered to Kijani and Mjanja, while Kishindo and Mheetu followed Uchawi.

"Did she have the cub?" Kishindo asked, poking his mother with a paw. Uchawi smiled, giving her cub a lick. "Yes, my dear." She purred.

Mheetu tilted his head. "What is its name?" He mewed curiously.

"Filimbi and Madini have yet to decide. But it is a female." His mother replied softly.

Only a few minutes later, Filimbi emerged from the den. His son Jeshi slipped out beside him. A delighted expression brightened Filimbi's face, he appeared overjoyed. He glanced back, as Madini padded slowly behind him. A tiny bundle hung from her jaws.

The rest of the pride began to gather, congratulating the mother and asking questions. Kishindo and Mheetu were made to stay back, but Uchawi and the rest of the adults brushed against Madini and gave her rumbled purrs of comfort.

Mheetu watched with mild curiosity, his tail flicking softly. Uchawi returned quickly, her eyes glowing. Before her cubs could ask, she spoke.

"The cub's name is Hatari." She smiled, sitting down beside her sons. Mheetu's gaze flicked back to Madini, who had lay down next to Filimbi and was conversing with Kijani. The little cub was tucked between her front paws.

Mheetu felt a glimmer of pride-he was no longer the littlest. He couldn't wait to play with this new companion.


	7. Chapter 7: Adventures and Discoveries

**Chapter 7:  
Adventures and Discoveries**

Mheetu's ears flicked as the patter of paws sounded, approaching quickly. The small lion cub glanced up, peering over the swaying grass to see who was moving about on such a hot day. He strained his eyes in the sun's glare, sniffing softly and perking his ears. Following the path of rustling stalks with his eyes, he rose to his paws and took a slow step closer.

"Hiya, Mheetu!" A familiar meow erupted from the grass, and two cocoa-brown ears appeared over the sea of green and yellow. Mheetu's mouth curled into a rusty smile, his muzzle slightly stiff from being in a consistent frown. He raised his tail as Nzuri bounded into view, followed moments later by Kishindo, Jeshi...and Hatari.

The smallest cub's whitish-blue gaze was bright with innocent excitement, her stubby legs pulling along her unsteady body with childish glee. Mheetu tilted his head at Nzuri, confused. Shouldn't Hatari be back with her mother? She hadn't been allowed out of the Log-Place yet.

"Nzuri, what is-?" Mheetu was cut off by his friend before he could complete his question; she guessed what he was asking.

"Madini let her go for her first time, as long as we protected her." The she-cub replied smartly, blinking her brilliant blue eyes.

Mheetu nodded slowly. Jeshi halted a few paces from him, curling his tail gently around his little sister while she mewled with delight. Kishindo loped over as well, his thick tuft bouncing with his trotting gait. He slid to a halt next to Nzuri.

"So, where are we going today?" He asked, his expression unimpressed and rather bored-looking; albeit in a handsome way.

"Exploring!" Nzuri chirped, her tail flicking straight up with her exuberant meow. She looked mischievously from one cub to the next, her typical c'mon-we-won't-get-in-trouble expression painted all over her face.

Jeshi exchanged a look with Kishindo; both males rolling their eyes at their excitable friend. "And where, exactly?" The older lion muttered dryly.

"To the forest!" Nzuri beamed at them all, oblivious to their hesitation and doubt. She could be a bit nearsighted, Mheetu thought, but he loved her all the same.

He let out a soft sigh, his gaze leaving the group and locking on a smudge of trees further away, marking the western boundary of the Meadowlands. Obviously, Nzuri had picked a place were they really weren't supposed to be. And now, they had Hatari to look after.

"Nzuri, we can't go there." Jeshi huffed, demonstrating his more adult-like outlook. He was a young teenager, but rather mature for his age. Nzuri frowned slightly, though the spark never left her eyes.

"Please? You can look after us, right?" she pleaded, smile returning, "I mean, you can always stop danger if we're in trouble, can't you?" Oooh, tricky she was. Mheetu nearly smiled as he realized her ploy; she wanted to push Jeshi's confidence into letting them go. The older male certainly wouldn't want to be called weak.

It worked, and Jeshi nodded slowly, appearing to be fumbling between annoyance and not-so-hidden excitement. Nzuri smirked faintly, then abruptly turned and darted away. Kishindo blinked, then followed, with Mheetu close behind. Jeshi took up the rear, keeping a slower pace for his small sibling.

In a few minutes, during which there was little talking as they had been running at quite a good speed, the five cubs at last reached the edge of the wood. Nzuri, still in the lead, shot her friends a grin before heading confidently past the first stunted tree. Mheetu scooted past Kishindo to walk beside his best friend, his eyes focusing on every sight they saw.

An unintentional silence descended upon the children. They were occupied with studying their new surroundings; thick tree trunks and masses of ferns and tangling vines. It ensued for a bit, but with Nzuri it couldn't last.

"That's a weird plant." The brown cub mewed softly, poking a paw toward a crooked pair of ferns.

"Yeah." Mheetu agreed, his attention already on something else.

The silence returned for a few seconds until Jeshi spoke.

"Hey...do you scent that?" The maned cub questioned, his tone hinting slight concern. The little patrol stopped, raising their noses to sniff the air. Mheetu curled his lip, the stench of wet mud and sour sickness reaching his nose.

"Ewww!" Nzuri spat, she too apparently catching the same whiff. Kishindo gave a loud snort, and Hatari squeaked and cringed against Jeshi.

"Hey...I smell lion too!" Kishindo spoke, giving a hearty inhale. Mheetu scented, and underneath the disgusting smell was the faint scent of lion. He flattened his ears, only now realizing that they could be in serious danger.

"Yeah, me too." Nzuri nodded, looking a bit nervous for once. She brightened quickly. "Let's go say hi!" Without waiting for an answer, she sped away into the undergrowth. Jeshi let out a growl and Mheetu just stared after her, shocked by her recklessness.

"No, Nzuri, come back!" Jeshi sprang after the she-cub, leaving a frightened Hatari who Mheetu took under his care to comfort. He pressed against the small lioness, his tail tip twitching. He didn't want to follow Jeshi, but hoped the older cub would fetch Nzuri. Kishindo, too, stayed put, but his claws sheathed and unsheathed repeatedly.

"Aaeeeerrrrrr!"

A distant cry echoed through the trees, and Kishindo immediately jumped up and leaped away. Mheetu let out a panicked mew, and coaxed Hatari into following him through the trees. The two bolted toward the sound, along the trail Nzuri had made.

Panting, Mheetu clambered over a small log, reaching for Hatari to climb up. His eyes widened as he saw the scene before him, still yards away through the trees.

A strange, brown-red lioness cub was standing over Nzuri, and spitting crazily. Jeshi was readying a pounce, and Kishindo was still running toward the group as fast as he could. Rage and fear jolted into Mheetu's throat, and he looked to Hatari. "Stay here!" He whispered furiously, licking her small head. Then, he leaped off the log and darted after his friends.

"Mrrroooffff!" Another cry, but this one sounded more like a surprised exclamation than an attack call, like the first. A thump sounded, and scuffling arose. Mheetu heard Jeshi's growls and Nzuri's snarling, and moments later Kishindo's grunting.

Mheetu could see them now, fighting furiously with the strange red cub. Without thinking he joined the battle, digging his claws into the splotchy fur of the attacking female. He nearly recoiled, and realized that mud was covering most of her pelt. _That's what we scented!_

Before long, the four cubs had overpowered the new cub, who lay under their paws hissing with rage. Jeshi took command, peering down at her while a fleck of blood dripped off his nose. None of the cubs were seriously hurt, but they had a scratch here and there.

"What was that for, muddy?" Jeshi snarled, his orange-amber eyes gleaming.

The dirty she-cub spat at him. "Get your paws off me!"

"Yeah, right!" Nzuri taunted, tail twitching. She, Mheetu, and Kishindo all backed away, letting Jeshi handle the stranger. Their older friend glanced sternly at Nzuri.

"I'd like you to explain your reason for attacking my friend." He continued his interrogation, paws firm on the she-cub's shoulders.

Finally the red cub stopped struggling. "I took on all four of you. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have beat that little brown one easily. I'm the best fighter in the forest." She boasted, glaring over at Nzuri, who returned the glare with a _pttthh_ sound.

"Where do you come from?" Jeshi asked her.

"None of your business."

"Don't you have a pride or a family?"

"Na. I take care of myself." The red cub seemed proud of this attribute, and shut her odd golden eyes for a moment.

"What's your name?" Jeshi asked hesitantly; Mheetu guessed he thought the stranger would refuse that certain piece of information.

"Kupata. Are you gonna get off me yet?" She grumbled, wiggling again.

"Sure. Won't you come home with us?" Jeshi meowed, his ear twitching. Mheetu and Nzuri exchanged a glance. Why would he invite this fierce cub into their pride?

"Really?" Kupata stared up at him, surprised. She seemed to loose her confidence and fight. "Don't you hate me for hurting you?"

"No, you were just being a cub." Kupata seemed a bit put off by that, and her grimace returned. "But you need a pride, don't you? Come on, we won't kill you." Jeshi slowly stepped back, allowing the red-pelted cub to get to her paws.

"Like you could." She snorted softly, shaking her fur. The icky mud clung tight, as if she hadn't bothered to clean it in days.

Mheetu looked urgently to Jeshi, concerned about the King and Queen's reaction. Especially with Hatari with them, the adults would certainly be angry. But he seemed the only one other than Jeshi himself who was worried, Nzuri and Kishindo had sped right over to chat with Kupata.

"I'm Nzuri, that's Kishindo, Jeshi's over there, and this is Mheetu." The brown cub was introducing her friends as Mheetu came near. He flicked his tail, smiling politely to the red female, then turned to follow Jeshi to Hatari.

Immediately the little cub was afraid, but Jeshi made sure she was comforted. Nzuri glanced at their new companion. "Don't even think of attacking her, she's the Princess. Except Jeshi is going to be King, since he's older. And her name is Hatari. This is her first time out of our home..." Nzuri continued to babble, while Mheetu trotted ahead to pad behind Jeshi and his sister. In that procession, the cubs made their way back to the Meadowlands.

They took quick time through the trees and finally through the grassy plains of their home territory. Jeshi led them, Hatari dangling from his jaws-too tired to walk more.

"Jeshi! Hatari!" Madini's urgent call rang from the Log-Place, and she burst out with Kitawi and Ngoma. "Where have you been?"

After a lengthy explanation and slight excuses; both King Filimbi and Queen Madini accepted Kupata into the pride. She would be cleaned up and well-fed, and the whole pride was friendly to her; despite her protective and fierce personality. The cubs were given a meal, and sent straight to their nests for a mild punishment of wandering far. They were all tired, though, and the sun had just set.

Mheetu snuggled up against Uchawi, hearing his mother's tongue rasping Kishindo's fur. Their adventure had worn him out, and he felt content and sleepy under the swath of stars. He was very glad that Kupata had joined, she seemed a to hold a promise of a great huntress and pride member. He sighed happily, too tired to think much more. Sleep quickly too hold.


	8. Chapter 8: Won't Believe Lies

**Chapter 8:  
Won't Believe Lies**

Miles from the homeland of the Meadowlanders, a cream-pelted lioness lay on the tip of the striking rock formation; Pride Rock. She was gazing upon the savannah below, already becoming dry and desolate. Under the reign of the new King, Scar, things had decreased considerably. Sarafina was glad for her son's sake that she had given Mheetu to a safer future. Although guilty about lying to those who had known of the expectancy, she told herself it was for the better.

She was beginning to deteriorate in health, as was the rest of the pride, excluding Scar and his no-good hyena bodyguards. They were always well-fed and happy. It was despicable. A king should value his pride, try to serve them and keep them healthy and safe. Not ignore them and be selfish and lazy. That's what Scar had become.

Sarafina was very troubled. The herds, unhappy with the new ruler, were starting to leave the Pridelands. Drastic changes were happening, and nearly everyone was upset. Things were beginning to just fall apart, come crashing down and no one was trying to stop it.

"Mother!" A sweet voice rang out from behind Sarafina, and she turned as Nala bounded up. The harsh life hadn't affected the cubs much yet, too young to understand many of the problems. Nala looked as playful as she had been since Simba and Mufasa's death, which although wasn't her usual self, was not as depressed as the adults.

"Yes, dear?" Sarafina smiled, letting out none of her more depressed feelings. The movement of her muzzle felt stiff, she hadn't smiled in some time.

"What are you doing up there?" Nala asked, sliding to a stop beside her mother. She peered over the lands below, looking slightly nervous to be on the ledge. "I thought we weren't allowed."

"Just admiring the view." She replied, licking her daughter's head. Although it wasn't a complete lie, she wasn't really admiring the savannah. "And I'm allowed here, because Scar likes my company." She cut it off quickly, ending that subject.

"Oh. Mother, can I ask you a question?" Nala looked back to Sarafina, her wide turquoise eyes full of boundless curiosity and a slight wariness.

"Of course, little one. What do you need?" Sarafina nuzzled the cub.

Nala hesitated for a moment, as if struggling to find the right words. "Mother...why is my brother gone?" She stared up at Sarafina, completely serious now.

The pale lioness didn't reply right away, a pang of grief slicing through her heart. "Nala, he was stillborn." She sighed quietly, turning her head to look again at the stretch of grass below. She hated to lie, but she could tell her daughter. Not yet. She feared Nala would try to find her brother, and maybe get hurt or even killed in the process.

"But, I met him! You named him Mheetu, and he was alive." Nala protested, remembering her first meeting of her brother.

Sarafina closed her eyes for a moment. "He...he died a bit after you saw him. I told you after I returned from my hunt." _The hunt in which I took him to his father..._

Nala looked unconvinced. "He couldn't have died, though." She meowed, upset. "He was my brother, so he was strong." Her voice trembled, and she rose quickly to her paws. "Didn't you bury him?" She seemed to have given up her protesting, though her eyes gleamed with a strange light.

"Further from Pride Rock, I cannot remember, little one." Sarafina lied again. Oh, it was so painful to lie to her daughter. She stroked her tail against Nala's beige-toned flank. "Don't yet these trouble you." She soothed.

Nala let her ears droop, and she gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm going to play with Tama now." She announced softly, then turned and trotted away. Nala just couldn't believe her little brother was dead. She remembered her mother's return from her make-up hunt the night Mheetu was born. Yet, she smelled of soft grass and milk-scent underneath the scent from her gazelle kill.

Nala's paws skidded on the stones. That was it! The scent of living cub, not death-scent! Her ears rose, and her eyes brightened. She was sure of it...

Mheetu was alive!

She had already made up her mind, he must be living. All the clues pointed that it was so. She wasn't just imagining it, she was sure. And Sarafina had returned less upset than she should have been…in fact, she had appeared relieved before Nala had raced over her, before she had spotted her daughter. Her expression had hastily changed to one of mourning. It had made Nala wonder…and now she realized why. Sarafina had been lying.

Nala skidded over the stones in her excitement. She promised herself she would search for her brother. And nothing would be able to stop her. Not Scar, not any of the new laws or anything about the Pridelands. She knew she could.

Determination and excitement flared inside the young lion cub. Heartbeat quickening, Nala sped down to the savannah and towards her friends, thrill building inside her.


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters in the Dark

**Chapter 9:  
Monsters in the Dark**

Mheetu's nose twitched and his ears flicked up at the faint sound of pawsteps. He raised his head, peering around Log-Place in the misty dawn light. Sniffing, his eyes blinking rapidly, he detected a familiar scent. "Nzuri?" He whispered, his voice wafting through the clearing.

The brown she-cub poked her head around the bushes. "Get Kishindo, and follow me!" Nzuri mewed, beckoning with her chocolate-tipped tail. She pattered away around the bark of the Log without waiting for a response. Mheetu yawned, glancing back at Uchawi and Kishindo. He had no idea what she was planning now.

He rolled over, nudging his brother with a paw. "Wake up!" He hissed softly, as Kishindo shifted and mumbled.

"What...?" The older cub groaned, his eyes peering blearily at Mheetu.

"Nzuri wants us. Come on." Mheetu replied quietly, sitting up and flicking his tail. He rose to his paws, yawning again, then slipped away from his mother's side and past the Log. His ears pricked at the sight of Nzuri, Kupata, and Hatari sitting in the middle of the space; Nzuri looking wide awake, Hatari appearing somewhat tired and Kupata looking as though she was sleeping still, despite being in a sitting position.

Mheetu crept towards them, followed momentarily by a grumpy Kishindo. "What now?" Mheetu mewed to the girls, raising a paw to scratch at his ear.

"Remember the tunnel?" Nzuri grinned, as the others looked curiously at her.

"Tunnel?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mheetu nodded slowly, knowing where this was heading. "You promised." Nzuri reminded him, putting on a fake pouting face. Mheetu shook his head with a soft sigh.

"I know." He rolled his eyes, but followed her nonetheless as she trotted away. Hatari, Kupata, and Kishindo moved behind them, still muttering and questioning Nzuri and Mheetu's words.

"What tunnel?" Kupata snorted, catching up to Mheetu. He blinked, eyes flicking to Nzuri ahead.

"It was Nzuri's idea...ask her." He avoided answering, still a bit nervous about the whole plan.

Kupata trotted up to the other female as the five walked through the savannah. The sun was just barely peeking over the trees in the distance, the morning misty and dim. The dew-covered grass brushed the cubs' fur, sprinkling it with cold water.

Mheetu flicked his tail as their destination came into view. His tail twitched as Nzuri sped up, her tail a little speck between the stalks. He darted after her, secretly excited about the tunnel, even though he was a bit scared as well. Who know what lay down there? Giant holes, terrible darkness, maybe even monsters...

Mheetu shook himself of the bad thoughts. He slowed to a halt behind Nzuri, eyes scanning the innocent-appearing pile of stones. Kishindo and Kupata arrived moments later, staring at the rocks. Hatari tumbled in lastly, larger than their last adventure but still quite a bit smaller than the others, her paws skidding on the ground as she slid to a stop beside Nzuri.

"This doesn't look like a tunnel." Kupata commented scornfully, flicking a clawed paw at the stones. Nzuri huffed, padding closer. She heaved against the closest rock, pushing it away from the concealed entrance that she had shown Mheetu those many weeks ago.

"Does it now?" She blinked arrogantly at the fiery red cub, pride in her gaze. The black hole yawned eerily from the rocks. Kupata stared for a moment, then flicked her tail and turned away. Mheetu let out a soft breath; the two hadn't gotten on with each other from the moment Kupata had pounced on Nzuri.

"So are we going or not?" Kishindo asked grumpily, seeming less-than-impressed with the tunnel. Obviously, he was still half-asleep. Nzuri glanced to him.

"Of course!" She purred, beckoning with her tail. "Follow me!" And with that, she ducked into the darkness.

A moment of hesitation lay upon the four cubs. Mheetu exchanged a glance with Hatari, glimpsing a reflection of his mixed fear and excitement in her eyes. He then slunk into the tunnel.

Immediately, he half-stumbled, half-slid down a steep pebbly slope. Mheetu let out a small mew of surprise, trying to regain balance but without success. He heard a shriek as Hatari discovered the incline, and heard her too scrabbling on the stone. Moments later, the land leveled out, and Mheetu tumbled forwards with his momentum until he came to a rest a few paces away.

"There you are!" Nzuri's delighted meow came from somewhere in the darkness. Mheetu grunted a reply, testing his rather scraped paw-pads on the stony ground. "I was wondering when you guys would get here." The she-cub gave a small giggle, and Mheetu couldn't help but feel more relaxed at her confidence and ease.

He gave a gasp as something soft rammed into his back, making him fall face-first on the rocky ground. He caught a whiff of Kupata's scent, and heard the reddish cub mutter an apology, "Oh. Sorry."

He heard her wander away, and then a loud yowl announced the arrival of Kishindo, who had landed with a thump next to Mheetu. "All here?" Nzuri asked, and without waiting for a reply, Mheetu heard the sound of her pawsteps heading further into the tunnel.

Quickly, Mheetu rose to his paws and followed her. He felt a pelt press against him, and recognized Hatari's fear-scent. "Mheetu?" The cub whispered.

"Yes, Hatari?" Mheetu turned his head instinctively, even though he couldn't see her in the darkness.

Mheetu gave her a gentle lick. "Don't worry. You're safe here." But he wondered if he should have told her that. Could he really promise such a thing? Even so, he would do all he could to protect her if needed. Hatari kept to his side as they padded through the dark tunnel.

"Aha!" Nzuri's voice echoed through the tunnel ahead, and Mheetu could now see a chink of light coming down from the ceiling. Hatari's pelt vanished from his side, and he saw her silhouette bounding over to Nzuri's outline, gazing up at the source of the light. Mheetu followed, heading up the slight incline to the others. Kupata and Kishindo came a moment later, both letting out exclamations of relief at the light.

The light painted a dim picture of the tunnel around the cubs. It was about the height of a full grown lion, and wide enough for the five to stand in line facing forwards or backwards. The tunnel was littered with rocks and dust, making it look like an ancient cave.

To Mheetu's pleasure, there were shafts of light all the way ahead, as far as he could see. He glanced to Nzuri, who was also gazing ahead, and she sprang forwards.

"Keep up!" She called back as she ran, her eyes glowing in the dim light. Mheetu flicked his tail, meeting Hatari's gaze, and darted after her. With the faint light, it made it much easier to maneuver around the stones and other obstructions. Mheetu found himself actually enjoying it, the sense of adventure bright in his mind.

They traveled on, chatting and joking. Kupata and Kishindo stuck together, muttering, while Nzuri, Mheetu, and Hatari conversed throughout the walk. Time passed, and Mheetu guessed that the Meadowlanders had noticed the five cubs' disappearance. He felt a calm sense of delight, mixed with excitement. He felt as if nothing could destroy their fun.

That was, until he slammed into Nzuri, and noticed her powerful fear-scent. Stumbling back from her, he felt a wave of terror. What had spooked her into stopping? Hatari and Kupata arrived moments later, both skidding to a halt in confusion and fear. Kishindo came sliding in lastly, meowing, "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Nzuri hissed, whacking his mouth with the tuft of her tail. "I smell...hyenas."

Hatari let out a small squeak of fear and Mheetu felt her trembling pelt press against him again. He himself had felt a cold claw of horror pierce his heart. Hyenas! If they were found, they were as good as dead. "Nzuri, we have to back." He muttered softly but urgently.

She glanced to him. "I know." She seemed to regain her control, shaking her pelt and backing up. "Come on!" She whispered fiercly to the others. The five cubs began to step back, each wary and too scared to make a sudden run for it. Mheetu couldn't see any hyenas, but he could smell them-very close.

"Oh look, Kuharibu, lion cubs!" A sneering voice rose out of the tunnel ahead, and between the light, Mheetu could see the faint outlines of two hyenas.

"Eheheheh...they ain't even Pridelanders!" Another voice replied with a dark chuckle.

"They seem scared of us, don't they?" The first one cackled. Female, by the sound of her voice.

Kuharibu snorted. "Goody! I always like a chase." He grinned, and the cubs could see the sharpness of his teeth glinting in the dimness.

And then a third voice floated from the darkness. "Scar said to bring back any trespassers we found."

"Aww, Shenzi...can't we just eat 'em?" Kuharibu whined, facing the newcomer, a fierce-looking female.

"Surely these five can't do no harm." The first voice reasoned, her glowing green eyes darting from Shenzi to the cubs. They were frozen in terror, too scared to even mew.

"Kijivu...Kuharibu...is that all you two think of?" Shenzi sighed. "Your mother wouldn't have been pleased." She told the siblings. "You're just like Banzai...food food food."

"Well, Scar won't give us anything!" Kijivu grumbled. "The dumb lionesses won't hunt properly."

"Yeah...we haven't had a decent meal since forever ago!" Kuharibu argued, his voice still whiny.

Shenzi snorted, closing her yellow eyes for a moment. She seemed to have a change of heart, for a smirk widened her muzzle. "True...I really can't resist fresh cub." She growled, bending down to gaze eye-to-eye with the cubs. Mheetu swallowed as he stared straight at the hyena matriarch's shining orbs.

"Hellooo..." Shenzi smiled, before lunging with teeth bared.

The cubs fled. Panic descended on them, as they darted in all directions. Mheetu's voice had returned, he let out a terrified caterwaul as he scrambled over a rock after Hatari. Every thought deserted him, every thought except for the one that screamed, _run, run, run!_

Kijivu was on his tail, her breath warm and heavy. "Run all you can..." She purred in a canine way. Mheetu wailed, his legs burning as he ran almost blindly through the tunnel.

_"RRWWAAAAOOORRRRGGHHHH!"_

Something huge and pale-colored flew over Mheetu's head, and he glanced back to see a lion slam the hyena to the ground, his muzzle screwed in a furious snarl, and his blue eyes dark with anger. It was Asubuhi. A few paces away, a hissing Uchawi was swiping at Shenzi, and Ngoma was tussling with Kuharibu.

Mheetu stumbled back, feeling relief pour through his limbs. Were the others safe, though? He gazed hurriedly around. There, Nzuri was trembling next to a stone. Further away, he could see Kupata's fiery-red pelt backed against the tunnel wall as she watched Uchawi battle away her tormentor. Where were Kishindo and Hatari?

Mheetu pressed himself against the ground as Asubuhi's tail swished through the air above him. He searched the darkness for the missing cubs. At last! He spotted Kishindo, cowering underneath a stone that was leaning against the tunnel side. And there was Hatari, almost invisible in a crevice in the tunnel walls. Mheetu blinked with relief.

A pitiful yelping made him glance back up. The three hyenas were fleeing, their outlines fading into the depths of the tunnel. Mheetu scampered over to Hatari, who had her head tucked down and was quivering. "Are you alright?" He panted, nosing her ear.

She flinched and raised her head, baring teeth at him. Then she relaxed as she recognized Mheetu. "Y-yes..." She mewled, "are they gone?" Her eyes were wide with fear still, as she peered past Mheetu's shoulder.

"They are." He assured her, stepping back so she could squeeze out. As she did, Mheetu glimpsed something dark and glutinous on her right back leg. He stifled a meow as he realized it was blood. "You're hurt!" He exclaimed as she crept out, holding her leg up slightly in a faint limp. Mheetu felt his heart twist with pity as he realized the expression on Hatari's face was one of great pain.

He reached forward to sniff her injury when he felt teeth close around the scruff of his neck. He let out a wail before realizing it was his father. Asubuhi lifted him up, away from Hatari. "She's hurt! Bleeding!" He yelped, struggling.

He felt Asubuhi's grip loosen and Mheetu dropped from his jaws to stand protectively next to the shaking Hatari. He turned, gazing up into his father's stern and worried face. Ngoma had come over, carrying Nzuri in her jaws. Uchawi was sitting a ways off, her paws around Kupata and Kishindo.

"Hatari? Can you move your leg?" Asubuhi bent down to inspect her wound. He gave it a lick, staining his tongue red with her blood. She trembled and nodded, moving her leg gingerly up and down to prove it.

"We need to get out of here." Uchawi murmured, glancing down the tunnel to where the hyenas had disappeared. "We're too close to the Pridelands." Mheetu neither knew nor cared what the Pridelands were. He was too scared. He felt guilty and dumb for having come down here.

Asubuhi grasped Hatari in his jaws and nudged Mheetu forward. Uchawi rose to her paws and snatched up Kupata, while motioning for Kishindo to start walking. Ngoma strode past them, Nzuri swinging from her mouth, and took the lead as the lions headed home.

They took a slightly different route, through a small tunnel that Mheetu hadn't noticed in the dimness until now. He assumed it had a larger exit, since the way the cubs came in was too small for a grown lion to get through. The shafts of light were not in this side tunnel though, the group was plunged into total darkness.

Mheetu began to see a glow of light at the end. As they walked closer, he saw it grow into the exit of the tunnel. It opened up onto the meadow, Mheetu could see Log-Place in the distance. He pattered onward, in no hurry to leave the tunnel and submit to the inevitable punishment.

As they left the shadows, Mheetu looked back at the tunnel's other entrance. It was a dark hole in the side of the rocky hills that separated the Meadowlands from what Mheetu knew was called the Outlands. It was the border of their territory. The tunnels must lead underneath.

They soon reached Log-Place, where Kijani, Mjanja, and Filimbi raced out to meet them. Ngoma dropped Nzuri so she could rush to her parents, and Asubuhi trotted quicker to greet Filimbi, whose eyes widened as he saw his daughter's condition.

After much nuzzling and minor scolding, they were back and settled around the old log. Mheetu crouched beside Kishindo, while Uchawi lay curled around them. Asubuhi was giving his report to Filimbi, who had taken Hatari to Madini-both of whom were hidden inside the log, Jeshi was sitting importantly at his father's side, and Mheetu could see a hint of annoyance on his face, as if he felt left out of their adventure.

Mjanja and Kijani were lying across the clearing with Nzuri between their paws. The siblings Ngoma and Kitawi were near them, lounging back-to-back. Kupata was sitting beside them, watching with her usual grumpy expression.

Asubuhi sat down beside Filimbi, who shook out his ruffled mane and strode towards Uchawi. "Mheetu, Kishindo, I know you've been told this, but do NOT go near those tunnels again." He told them in his deep growl. He hesitated for a moment, glancing between Mheetu and Uchawi, who had a stern, knowing look in her purple eyes, and Mheetu wondered if there was some other reason for them forbidden to go there besides the danger. Something to do with Mheetu, the way Filimbi was acting.

He then huffed and strode towards Mjanja and Kijani. Mheetu glanced up at his mother. She gazed calmly back, eyes narrowed slightly as if to say, don't ask. He looked away, and lay his head on his paws. It was late afternoon, and the heat was making him very sleepy. Satisfied that there was nothing anyone else wanted to scold him about, he drifted into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Not So Brotherly

**Chapter 10:  
Not So Brotherly**

The butterfly drifted enticingly overhead, flapping its bright wings and swirling easily on the breeze. Mheetu followed it with his eyes, too lazy to reach a paw up to bat at it. He huffed softly, shifting his paws and flicking his tongue over his muzzle.

He lay in the waving grass on his back, nearby to the Log-Place. Around him, the rest of the cubs were also lazing about, napping or just watching clouds. Kijani was perched on a stone, in sight of the six young lions. A few days had passed since their adventure into the tunnels-their punishment was not leaving sight of any of the adults and keeping near Log-Place-, and it was another stiflingly hot day.

Mheetu watched as the butterfly floated out of reach, soaring towards the distant forest. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Sleep pressed on his limbs, but he didn't want to succumb. He wanted to do something other than lie around. He turned his head, looking into the bored expression of Nzuri. She lay on her side, tracing a pattern in the dust with one of her claws.

Her eyes flicked to Mheetu. "Whatcha wanna do?" She asked slowly.

"Dunno..." He sighed. His eyelids fluttered, fighting to close.

"Let's play Huntress and Prey!" Kupata shouted, jolting the cubs out of their sleepy trances. She had sprung to her paws, looking around with an excited spark in her eyes.

Mheetu slowly sat up, yawning. "Okay." He agreed. It was at least something to do.

Nzuri rolled over and got to her paws, as did Kishindo and Hatari. Jeshi followed suit after a moment's hesitation. Mheetu padded over to Kupata, eager to begin before he fell asleep.

"I'm the huntress." Kupata announced arrogantly, eyeing the rest of the cubs. Nzuri curled her lip and Hatari looked rather put out, but neither complained.

"We'll take turns." Jeshi meowed, glancing between the female cubs. Hatari blinked gratefully at her brother.

Kupata seemed not to care. "Let's begin!" She growled, bending down and waggling her haunches. "Go over there and be wildebeest!" She waved a paw a few paces away.

"We were wildebeest last time!" Kishindo whined, padding over after Hatari and Jeshi. "Can't we be zebra?"

"It's just prey! Does it matter?" Nzuri replied with a small smirk. Kishindo rolled his eyes.

"Fine..."

"I think he actually wants to be a zebra!" Hatari giggled into Mheetu's ear. He grinned at her.

The five stood in the thick grass, awaiting Kupata's hunt. She had disappeared into the scrub, and they drifted around, acting as best they could as wildebeests. Mheetu mouthed some grass, but gave up after the first bite. He had done it a few times before when they played, but always had thoughts that he might like it later. Apparently not yet.

"Rooooarrrr!" Kupata charged out of the grass, making all of the cubs jump and start to flee, giggling and laughing as she chased them. Mheetu swerved away, following Hatari. He glanced back, just in time to see Kupata launch herself on Kishindo and knock him down.

Mheetu skidded to a halt, as did Hatari, Nzuri, and Jeshi. "You always choose me!" Kishindo grumbled as he lay under Kupata's triumphant stance. She was purely smirking, appearing quite satisfied with herself.

"That's her way of showing him she likes him." Nzuri whispered, giggling quietly. Hatari mrroowed in laughter.

"You should have chosen Mheetu, he's fatter." Kishindo was arguing. Mheetu's grin slid off his face as he looked over to his brother.

"What?" He meowed, eyes dark. Kishindo glanced up, looking angry. Mheetu wondered what had got him in such a foul mood.

"It's true, you know. I look nothing like you." He snorted, looking Mheetu up and down. He struggled for a moment, and Kupata stepped away from him, looking slightly confused at his rage. Nzuri and Hatari had neared, both appearing concerned.

"So? Is that bad?" Mheetu growled, feeling the fur lift on his neck and shoulders. Did Kishindo really have something against his appearance? Maybe there was something else going on...he really did look different from Kishindo and Uchawi...

"I didn't say that, but it sure doesn't match the rest of us!" Kishindo hissed, rolling to his feet. Mheetu felt himself begin to get angrier.

"So you dislike my differences?" Mheetu spat, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

"Well I don't like YOU being the same!"

Mheetu immediately regretted his words as he heard the sharp intake of breath from Nzuri, and the dismayed expression of Hatari. Even Jeshi looked slightly disturbed. "No...I didn't mean..." He stumbled over his apology.

"You think being part of a pride, and looking similar is bad?" Nzuri questioned, her voice unusually grave, and tinged with hurt.

"Wait...no!" Mheetu stammered. "I don't!"

"You just said you did." She responded, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know you don't have a pride, where everyone looks similar to you?" Jeshi asked. He seemed not to care about entering their argument.

"I don't..." Mheetu began, but trailed away under their angry faces. "Now you all seem to have a problem with me!" He snarled, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, I do!" Kishindo bared his teeth. "You think you're all high-and-mighty being special...what would you say if I looked different instead of you?"

"You'd rather be "fat", or whatever you called me?"

"No, I just said if I looked different...I wouldn't want to be like you. True Meadowlanders are slim and strong. Unlike you."

"You're calling me a rogue?"

"Yeah. Pudgy warthog, that's what you are." Kishindo taunted angrily.

"Well go revel in your stupid skinny shape, then!"

"You're not my brother anymore!"

"I never was!"

Kishindo flattened his ears. "Maybe you don't belong here." He snarled. Mheetu's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such a cold response.

Not all of them had turned on him, though. "Why does it matter?" Hatari spoke up quietly. Kupata didn't say anything at all. She didn't seem to want to take a side. Mheetu thought that she might back him up, since she looked different too.

"You're too young to understand." Jeshi swung his head to face his little sister. She stepped back, looking hurt.

"We're going over there to play." Kishindo announced. "Not with you." He added angrily to Mheetu. He strode off, and after a moment, Nzuri and Jeshi followed him. Kupata hesitated, looking puzzled and frustrated, then she padded away too.

Mheetu sat down and sunk his claws into the soft, dusty soil. Had Kishindo always had a problem with him being different? Uchawi never once mentioned anything to suggest he was not a part of the Meadowlanders... He blinked away tears of anger, and lay down with his head on his paws.

"That was mean of them." Hatari hadn't followed the others. She lay next to him, pressing her pelt comfortingly against his. He looked to her, still to angry to feel grateful.

"You look fine just the way you are, and that shouldn't change." She continued, her eyes gazing clearly at Mheetu's.

He began to relax. "Thanks, Hatari." He gave her a warm nuzzle. "I just don't know what's got into Kishindo. He was so angry today."

"Just ignore it." Hatari mewed. "He'll get over it."

Mheetu was glad for her kind words, but he wasn't as confident. He looked over at her again. "You're a good friend." He murmured, as she brushed her muzzle against his cheek. The two cubs sat together as the pride frolicked and napped.


	11. Chapter 11: Twelve Adventurers

**Chapter 11:  
Twelve Adventurers**

"Kula! Chumvi" Nala raced down Pride Rock to find her friends. She slid to a halt on the dirt, eyes darting around.

"Here!" Kula's head popped up over a round grey stone. "What's up?" She asked, putting one paw after the other on the rock. Chumvi's head appeared over the stone too, eyes questioning.

"Where are the others?" Nala breathed, gasping for breath as she padded over to the siblings. She had an idea. A wonderful, dangerous, exciting idea. It involved adventure, something she was no beginner with.

"Tama, Malka, and Tojo are by the waterhole." Kula reported. "Why?"

"I have a fun idea." Nala responded, smiling widely. Kula brightened, and Chumvi looked interested.

"Does it involve eating?" Kula asked seriously. Chumvi rolled his eyes, and Nala giggled at her friend's aptitude for food.

"No, but it does involve adventure!" Nala meowed happily.

"Ooh, where to?" Chumvi put in, scrambling over the rock. Kula followed, tumbling after her brother and rolling to a halt at Nala's paws.

"I'll tell you when we meet up with the Malka, Tama, and Tojo." Nala smirked down at Kula, then trotted off. Chumvi nudged his sister playfully, and sprang after Nala. Kula snorted and got to her paws, jumping after her friends.

The six cubs-and Tojo's birds-were all together as Nala announced her exciting plan. They hadn't had any type of adventure since Simba died, and all were thrilled to be doing something fun. Especially with the decreasing condition of the Pridelands, they were itching to get away from Scar and his hyenas.

"We're going to search for my brother." Nala meowed bluntly, her voice a bit more serious now.

"You have a brother?" Chumvi's eyes grew round as if he had never heard such a thing.

"Well...Mother had another cub and named him Mheetu. She said he was stillborn, but I saw him move. And when she came back from her make-up hunt that night, I smelled living cub on her! She must have taken him to somewhere safe." Nala explained.

"Woah...I wonder why." Malka commented, glancing to Chumvi.

"So...I guess we should head that way." Nala pointed towards the Outland border. "That's where she was heading."

"Let's go!" Tama jumped up, her eyes gleaming. Tojo, beside her, looked rather startled and flicked his ears. One of his birds flitted around his head, her eyes wild.

Nala regained some of her happiness. "Follow me!" She bolted away through the grass, pushing away the worry that they might get caught. She would make sure they wouldn't.

They traveled through the savannah, following Nala's less-than-certain speculations on where they should be heading. Nala was beginning to fret that she was going the wrong way, doubts kept blossoming into her mind. She knew she had to at least reach the boundary of the Pridelands-then they could really begin the search.

"There's the Outlands." Tama mewed calmly as they gazed out into the dry, stony lands. Nothing lived out there, except maybe a rogue or two-and of course the termites.

"We could skirt it by going this way." Tojo suggested, nodding towards the bit of land stretching around the Outlands, that met in the distance with a strange rocky set of hills. The four birds on his back chirped in agreement.

"Good idea." Kula nodded with delight, glancing to Chumvi, who also nodded.

Nala flicked her tail. "Okay." She meowed, turning her paws to begin marching in Tojo's direction. She hoped Sarafina had passed through here. It seemed like she would, as it probably led to far better lands than the Outlands.

"I wonder if your brother is living in another pride?" Malka pondered out loud.

"That would be cool. Maybe we'd meet other cubs!" Tama meowed, her tail swishing rapidly through the air.

"Yeah! He would have a bunch of friends, I bet." Nala nodded.

"I hope we get there soon...I'm starving." Kula mewed in a complaining tone. She glanced longingly at a herd of antelope in the distance.

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Tojo commented dryly. One of his birds squeaked loudly.

"Look! We're almost to those rocky hills!" Nala interrupted, giving an excited bounce and trotting ahead of the others. She almost felt like Mheetu was just beyond them, waiting to be found...

The cubs all rushed forward, excited by the prospect of crossing an important barrier. The grass brushed their pelts as they moved, the wind blowing back their whiskers. Tojo's birds soared neatly over the cubs. Nala led them on, her tail flying high like a banner of determination to find her lost brother.

She reached the stones first, and began to clamber up. Tojo launched himself up after her, his birds fluttering around him, trilling encouragement. Malka sunk his claws into the dirt and pulled himself up, while Tama sprang neatly from one rock to the next. Kula and Chumvi tussled quietly as they climbed, arguing about something.

Nala heaved herself up onto one of the highest stones. "Wow..." was all she could say as she gazed over the savannah, much greener and lusher than the Pridelands. Tojo and Tama reached her a moment later, both staring with incredulity. Malka snorted as he flopped onto the top, before looking up and uttering an exclamation of shock. Kula tottered up a second later, blinking, and Chumvi followed her, expression changing from disgruntled to awed.

"Nice savannah." Malka commented jokingly. That seemed to break the trance, and the cubs all laughed.

"Do you think Mheetu lives here?" Tojo asked, while his birds perched on a rock next to him.

"Hey look!" Chumvi pointed down the slope, to the waving green grass. "Lion cubs!"

~~~

Mheetu dashed through the savannah, followed by Hatari, Nzuri, and Kupata. Kishindo and Jeshi were a few paces behind them.

"Gotcha!" Nzuri squealed as Jeshi poked her with a paw, and darted quickly away. Mheetu, Hatari, and Kupata scattered, giggling as Nzuri turned to chase them. Kishindo stepped back to avoid her, and Jeshi sprung further away, taunting her to come after him.

Mheetu ran ahead, letting his guard drop as he looked around the savannah. Maybe he could find a place to hide, a tree or behind a bush? They'd never find him! He grinned faintly and scoured the area for a suitable place.

His attention was distracted by some unfamiliar shapes on the rocky hills. Skidding to a halt, he stared curiously up at them. He was so intrigued he didn't notice Nzuri approaching until she bowled into him. "Whaaa!" He yowled, flailing his paws as he tumbled away.

"Oops." Nzuri laughed, poking him with a paw. "I got you, anyway."

Mheetu glared playfully at her. "Look up there. They look like lions!" He nodded up to the slope.

Nzuri turned to follow his gaze. She squinted and her ears pricked. "They do!" She agreed, tilting her head. "I wonder who they are! Hey, Kupata, Hatari, Kishindo, Jeshi!" She called to the rest of the cubs. "Come here!"

They obliged, looking curious at her excited tone. "What is it?" Kishindo asked, avoiding Mheetu's eyes but staring puzzled at Nzuri.

"Look!" She pointed up at the slope. "They look like lion cubs!"

"Woah!" Hatari squeaked, blinking.

"Trespassers!" Jeshi growled, flicking his tail from side-to-side.

"No...they're just on the slope." Mheetu told him. "Besides, they're just cubs like us."

"Yeah! Let's go say hello!" Nzuri grinned as she bounced up and down.

"I guess..." Jeshi muttered, putting on a wary expression. Mheetu thought he was probably hiding his curiosity.

"C'mon then!" Kishindo bounded after Nzuri, and Kupata quickly followed. Mheetu glanced to Hatari, who looked resigned to Nzuri's ideas altogether, and they both trotted after their friends. Mheetu stared up the hills as they walked, his mind whirling.


	12. Chapter 12: Vengeance

**Chapter 12:  
Vengeance**

"They are cubs!" Malka exclaimed excitedly. "And they've seen us!" He made a move to descend the rocky slope.

"Wait...what if they are dangerous?" Tojo blinked fearfully, and his birds chirped comfortingly to him.

"They're just cubs...come on! It might be Mheetu!" Nala assured him, jumping up to follow Malka.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" A cold voice drifted across the cubs' ears. Nala skidded to a halt, turning to find herself facing...Scar.

Kula and Chumvi gasped and pressed together, and Tama crouched against a rock. Malka hesitated guiltily on the side of the slope, while Tojo nervously sat behind a stone with his birds. Scar looked very angry as he paced closer to the six.

"Ex-exploring..." Nala muttered softly, ears flat against her head. She stole a glance into the lush savannah. The cubs that had been approaching them had paused, at the very base of the slope, looking up with worried expressions.

"You are far past the boundary of the Pridelands." Scar continued icily. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Just…playing…" Malka meowed in a slightly fearful voice. His eyes darted nervously to the cubs at the base of the hills.

"And who are they?" Scar followed his gaze, staring with narrowed eyes down at the six strangers.

"We don't know. They were playing down there…we thought we'd go and play with them." Nala answered guiltily.

"Most certainly not!" Scar hissed. "I want you six home to Pride Rock. Now." He gave Nala a rough nudge. "Haraka!"

A dusky brown lioness came trotting up, expression grim. She gasped as she saw Nala and the others, relief evident in her eyes. "Oh, Kula, Chumvi!" She moaned, galloping towards her cubs. "We were so worried!"

They crept towards her, looking relieved to have another adult besides Scar there, and especially their mother. She covered them in loving licks for a moment, her face changing to sternness as she gazed around at all six. "You must come home immediately—your parents are frantic." She grabbed Kula by the scruff and nudged Chumvi ahead. "Come along."

With a last glance down the slope, Nala followed Haraka and her cubs. Malka shook his pelt and padded beside Tama as they went after. Tojo scampered to catch up, his birds swirling over his head as they trudged home.

Scar watched them go with a annoyed gleam in his eyes. He turned to face the six cubs at the bottom of the slope, looking nervous and wary as they gazed up. He began to descend the stones, to send off the other cubs.

Mheetu stepped back. "Maybe we should go home." He mewed shakily as the strange, black-maned lion approached them. Jeshi looked rather scared himself, despite standing protectively in front of the younger ones.

"Yes…please." Hatari whispered, shaking. Nzuri nuzzled her comfortingly, while Kupata pressed against Kishindo. Mheetu was surprised at her act of comfort, but then again, she must feel just as fearful. This lion did not have a friendly look on his face.

Scar halted a few paces from the tallest cub, whose mane was growing in. In fact, he was more of a teenager than a cub. "What pride are you from?" He asked harshly, his green eyes darting from each cub.

"Meadowlanders…." The tall one replied, not meeting Scar's gaze. Scar sniffed. Of course—their neighboring pride, Filimbi and Madini's small pride. He was in the Meadowlands…he hadn't visited since he had been with Ahadi and Mufasa on their tour of neighboring prides.

Scar's gaze shifted to one of the smaller cubs, a pale creamy-pelted, turquoise-eyed male. He looked…just like Sarafina and her mate Asubuhi… He felt anger bubble inside him. "You, cub." He shook a claw at the pale one, who trembled and blinked wide eyes up at him.

"Y-yes?" Mheetu squeaked out. Hatari pressed comfortingly against his side. What did this strange lion want with him? He had a horrible scar over one eye, making him look even more threatening.

"Who is your mother? Your father?" The lion growled, tail swishing from side-to-side.

"My mother…is Uchawi…and my father is Asubuhi…" Mheetu replied nervously, having no clue where this was leading to.

Scar blinked. He was Asubuhi's child! And he knew well enough that Asubuhi would be loyal to Sarafina. The pride must have hidden this cub's true mother, and gave him a foster to hide it to less complicate things. Sarafina had had another cub. Scar sunk his claws into the ground. He had clearly informed the Pridelander lionesses that he had forbidden mating! Sarafina had disobeyed him, and nonetheless with an outsider.

Mheetu quivered as the lion seemed to grow angrier. He stepped back, Hatari trembling all the while. And the lion pounced.

Scar hit the ground, standing above the pale cub of Sarafina's. He kicked away the little one that had been pressed to his side, she tumbled away squalling. The tall one let out an outraged yowl, and the others all hissed and whimpered and backed away.

Mheetu gasped as he fell back under the lion, who gazed furiously down at him. The lion raised his paw, and struck Mheetu across the cheek. Mheetu wailed with pain as blood blossomed on the wounds. The lion slashed him again, and Mheetu flipped over and attempted to run away. He felt more pain on his back as the claws sunk into his flesh.

He yowled and yowled as the lion attacked. Through pain-squinting eyes, he could see Jeshi trying to hurt the lion, as well as Kupata and Kishindo. Nzuri was fleeing, yelling for her mother and Uchawi and Filimbi and the rest of the pride. Hatari was screaming endlessly, her high-pitched voice stinging Mheetu's ears and making him furious at the lion for scaring the little she-cub.

He hissed and whipped around, landing a blow on the lion's leg. He recoiled and snarled, slamming a paw against Mheetu's side and making him stumble back. The orange lion lunged and sunk his teeth into Mheetu's shoulder. Mheetu screeched.

And suddenly, the lion's weight vanished. Panting, Mheetu blinked open his eyes and gazed around. Shock and relief filled his body as he saw Filimbi roaring and clawing at the black-maned lion. Asubuhi was bending over to Mheetu, eyes panicked and angry. Uchawi was circling the fighting lions, spitting, and Kijani and Mjanja were nudging the rest of the cubs back towards Log-Place.

Mheetu quivered, looking at his father. He then sunk into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dullness of Life

**Chapter 13:  
The Dullness of Life**

"-and he needs to be cleaned up too, there's dried blood all over his shoulder and face."

Mheetu's eyes squinted open, his ears flicking up at the sound of a worried voice. As his vision came into focus, he could make out Kitawi, Kijani, and Uchawi standing a few paces away, talking urgently. As more of his feeling came back, he recognized his surroundings as the Log-Place. He also realized he was lying against fur, and tilted back his head until he gazed up into the fretful expression of Asubuhi.

"You're awake!" The pale lion exclaimed, his eyes brightening with a bit of relief. The three lionesses all glanced over, each with a mixture of worry and delight on their faces.

"Ow...I hurt all over." Mheetu mewed, shifting slightly but feeling extremely stiff and achy. His shoulder, right cheek, back leg, and stomach all stung.

Kitawi trotted over, meowing, "Yes, you've got a slash on your cheek, a wound on your shoulder, an injury on your left hind leg, and-" Uchawi put her paw over the smaller lioness's mouth.

"Don't scare him!" She sighed, drawing her paw back. "Come on, I'll get the water dish." She shook her tail and then padded off, Kitawi giving Asubuhi a apologetic glance before following. Kijani too trotted after them.

"Father, why did that lion attack me?" Mheetu glanced back at Asubuhi.

Asubuhi let out a soft, long sigh. "We aren't sure. I feel as if I faintly recognize that lion, but I'm not sure why." He replied. "I'm just glad we got there before he could seriously injure you."

"So I'm not badly hurt, then?" Mheetu looked at his red-tinted pelt.

"No, you'll be fine."

Mheetu thought he detected a hint of worry in his father's tone.

~*~*~

"How are you feeling?" Hatari asked him, her eyes wide. She was sitting in front of him, eyeing him with worry. Mheetu was all washed up now-Uchawi had returned with a curved piece of bark with water in it, and scrubbed away all the dried blood. He felt a bit sore still, but Kitawi had covered him in weird leafy mixtures that were supposed to heal him, and he felt stronger.

"I'm alright." Mheetu replied, suppressing a yawn. "Tired, though." It was already evening.

Hatari smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy you're okay." She mewed, curling her tail around paws. "That attack was completely unprovoked."

Mheetu glanced down. "I don't know why he did it. I wasn't doing anything!" His voice rose in indignation. "Oh, hi Nzuri!"

Nzuri was padding happily over, light brown tail waving as she walked. "Hello, you two!" She purred. "Feeling better, Mheetu?"

Mheetu smiled faintly up at her. "Definitely." He responded, tail tip twitching. "I'm just so bored here." He added with a sigh.

"Oh right...didn't they confine you to Log-Place until you're better?" Nzuri meowed, glancing back at the rest of the pride, lazing around the area.

"Yup." Mheetu answered grumpily. "There's nothing to do!"

"Well, I will stay here with you." Hatari put in, her eyes now solemn. Nzuri gave her a strange look, something between amusement and annoyance.

"Thanks, Hatari." Mheetu blinked warmly at the she-cub.

"Nzuri! We're leaving now!" A commanding call came from beyond the bushes. Uchawi poked her head around, gazing down at the three cubs. "How are you, Mheetu?"

"Good." He replied simply. "Where are you going?" Usually this was the time of hunting, so he wondered why Uchawi wanted Nzuri somewhere.

"Hunting lessons." The golden-pelted lioness replied, glancing to Nzuri. "So come along, now." She turned and padded out of sight. Nzuri flicked her tail, eyes bright.

"See you!" She meowed happily as she trotted off.

"Have fun, Nzuri." Hatari mewed. "I can't wait for my first lesson."

"It'll come soon enough." Mheetu told her, as they watched Nzuri disappear from view. "I only get a few hunting lessons anyway, cause that's a female's job." He added, shrugging. The matter didn't affect him much. He didn't really look forward to his few hunting lessons, hunting didn't seem that interesting to him.

"Yeah...I heard Kishindo talking with Uchawi earlier today. He seemed excited to hunt. I think he was going with them today." Hatari mewed, ears flicked up and head tilted as she thought.

"He was excited?" Mheetu suppressed a laugh. Kishindo was always the last to like something feminine, it was surprising for him to be enthusiastic about hunting. "Doesn't he like battle-training better, though?"

"I thought so too, but I wonder if it's actually hunting that interests him, or the fact that Kupata's going too." Hatari smirked faintly.

Mheetu snickered softly. "He definitely likes her. Does she know that, though?" He snorted, trying to imagine Kupata softening for anyone.

"I think it's mutual." Hatari grinned. Mheetu returned the smile, quite glad he had a friend to converse with. He really appreciated Hatari's loyalty to him.

"Don't tell her that." He advised playfully. Hatari laughed softly, tucking her paws close.

"Mheetu?" The two cubs pricked their ears, looking up. Asubuhi was standing at the entrance to the little bush-den, blue eyes bright in the dim light.

"Oh, hi Father." Mheetu mewed, shifting slightly. Hatari pressed back her ears for a moment and sidled away from Mheetu.

"Kitawi needs to put on fresh leaf mixtures now. Hatari, will you leave us please, dear?" Asubuhi slid into the shelter, followed by the slim figure of Kitawi, who was carrying bunches of leaves in her jaws.

"Yes, of course!" Hatari squeaked, jumping up and scampering out of the den. Mheetu watched her go, but was distracted by something wet on his shoulder.

"Euuh!" He growled, twisting around to spot the soaking mixture of plants on the broken skin of his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hush, it won't be long." Kitawi soothed, continuing doing whatever she was doing with the damp strong-scented leaves. Mheetu huffed out a breath and let her do her work, wincing whenever it hurt.

"Father, when will I get to leave?" He asked as Kitawi finished up. Asubuhi glanced at the lioness.

"In a few days." Kitawi answered for him, not looking up from gathering the collection of plants she had brought. Mheetu grumbled quietly.

"Now get some rest, son." Asubuhi gave him a lick, then followed Kitawi out of the den. Mheetu sighed, curling his tail around him. The wet mixtures felt weird on his skin, but he pushed that thought away and let sleep take him.

~*~*~

"Clear!" Kitawi announced, scraping the last bits of poultice off of his skin. The wounds were nearly healed, fresh skin gleaming over scabs and the claw marks almost gone. Mheetu grinned, and beside him, Hatari leaped to her paws with a delighted yowl.

"Come on!" She mewed, dashing out of the bushes. Mheetu rose to his paws, and staggered out behind her.

"Now, don't play rough for a while!" Kitawi called after them, but Mheetu barely heard. He was free! He felt stiff and a bit sore, but he wasn't stuck in Log-Place any longer. He gave a joyful leap into the air.

"Mheetu!" Kishindo came galloping over, followed by Nzuri and Kupata.

"I'm free now!" The pale cub answered, grinning wildly. "Let's go do something!"

"We got the whole gang back, now!" Nzuri giggled, bouncing away. "Look out, Meadowlands!"


	14. Chapter 14: Tangled By Love

**Chapter 14:  
Tangled by Love**

Mheetu stretched out lazily on the grass, his eyelids half-closed and his fur feeling nice and warm. Next to him, Nzuri lay, snoring quietly, and on his other side was Hatari. The breeze waved the grass gently, making Mheetu's fur ruffle faintly. He shifted slightly, too lazy to do more than move his paws.

Kishindo and Kupata were a few paces away, on their backs gazing up at the slow-moving clouds. Jeshi too, was here, curled up to the right of Nzuri and looking quite sleepy.

Months had passed since the incident with the orange and black lion. Mheetu was fully healed, and could no longer be called a cub. His mane was beginning to sprout, light tan fur trailing over his head. He was rather proud of it. Although Kishindo was older and had thicker growing mane, Mheetu was just excited to be finally joining the other males in the stage of mane growth. Jeshi's mane was almost full.

Still, Mheetu was no adult. His head didn't even reach his mother's shoulder yet, even Kishindo's barely rose over it. He was happy where he was though. Unlike many cubs, he enjoyed his childhood and didn't want it to end.

"Thank the Kings it's not super hot today." Hatari mewed softly, shifting around to face Mheetu.

"Oh yeah! It's so nice today." Mheetu agreed, flipping around as well, arguing with his lazy muscles to move. He yawned widely, growling out his breath, and shook his head. He had a tendency to do that. It was satisfactory to feel the tuft of mane flop around.

"Hey Nzuri, wanna come to the river with me?" Jeshi's voice distracted Mheetu. He glanced over to his other side, where Nzuri was lying on her stomach. She was gazing up at Jeshi, who it seemed had gotten up and came over.

"Er, not right now. Mheetu said he would play Pounce with me." The brown lioness replied, looking a bit guilty. Jeshi's expression changed from hopeful to embarrassed and sad, and he glanced at Mheetu with a hint of anger.

"Oh. Alright." Jeshi responded in a monotone, then padded away. He continued walking through the grass, until Mheetu couldn't see him from where he lay on the ground.

"Oops." Nzuri commented, looking a bit upset. She gazed over to Mheetu. "I hope I didn't really hurt him."

Mheetu gave her a gentle nudge. "He'll be fine." He assured his friend. "Well, wanna do said Pounce now?" He asked her, smiling. She hesitated momentarily, gazing after Jeshi, then returned the happy look, shaking her head and jumping to her paws in a swift movement. Her excitable spirit had returned.

"Yeah! Come on, over here." Nzuri trotted through the savannah, tail waving.

"Ok. See ya, Hatari." Mheetu flicked his tail against the dark brown cub as he passed. She blinked at him, sitting up as if she wanted to follow, but made no other moves.

"Ok...I'll be the Pouncer first." Nzuri called as Mheetu reached her. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. But whatever." Mheetu meowed, padding past her, deeper into the tall grass. He kept moving, keeping a distance away. That was the game. Don't let your opponent Pounce you- touch you at all. You win if you were able to reach Scatter-Stones without being Pounced, the biggest pile of rocks in Meadowlands territory. The Pouncer could win by Pouncing only.

Mheetu glanced over his shoulder, but didn't see Nzuri. She had obviously gone straight into a hiding technique. He felt a twinge of adrenaline, and sprang forwards. He would pull a flat-out run to the destination.

He began to sprint, legs flying out as he breezed through the long grass. Scatter-Stones was a mere speckle of grey in the distance. He kept his ears pricked up, in case he could hear Nzuri. He doubted that, over the thunder of his paws.

"Gotcha!" Nzuri roared, darting out in front of Mheetu. He skidded to a halt, paws pummeling the ground in his attempt to stop, eyes wide with surprise. Nzuri reached him, sending him sliding as she pinned him to the ground.

Mheetu panted, gazing up at her. "Woah! That was good!" He exclaimed, grinning. She smirked, tail swishing, and bent her head down to lick his cheek.

"Thanks." She mewed, and hopped lightly off as if nothing whatsoever had happened. But Mheetu felt like it did. She had never done that before. He rubbed his reddening cheeks subconsciously, staring after her.

"Hey! Mheetu! Nzuri!" A voice was calling, and Mheetu shook away his puzzled thoughts and glanced back. Jeshi was galloping towards them, his expression defensive.

"What?" Mheetu asked, hastily wiping away the fading wetness of Nzuri's lick. He flicked his tail, shaking the dust from his pale coat.

"What were you doing with her?" Jeshi demanded, as Nzuri padded questioningly over. Her ears pinned back as she heard the young lion's tone.

"Nothing. We were just playing!" Mheetu answered quickly, frustrated with Jeshi's protectiveness over Nzuri. He wasn't quite sure why the tan-grey teenager was so annoyed with him. Why was he suddenly so caring about Nzuri, and on guard when others were around?

"You didn't invite me!" Jeshi growled, tail tip twitching.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Mheetu's voice dripped sarcasm. His eyes narrowed, angry for a reason he didn't even know.

"Why can't you let Nzuri spend time with who she wants to?"

"She wanted to come with me!"

"How do you know?" Jeshi hissed, sinking dark claws into the soil.

"Why are you so defensive?" Mheetu countered, beginning to pace. His tail swung back and forth, his fur bristling on his back.

"I'm not def-" Jeshi started, but was cut off as Nzuri spoke up.

"Jeshi, I'm sorry." Nzuri butted in, padding between the two bickering males. She gave him a soft nuzzle on his shoulder, looking sincerely apologetic. "But don't be mean to Mheetu. We were just having fun." She soothed, giving him a stern yet kind look. Mheetu stared at her. When had she grown soft?

Jeshi's angry look faded, and he looked down at Nzuri in front of him. "Oh...sorry." He appeared slightly bewildered too at Nzuri's sudden change. He gave Mheetu a scornful look over Nzuri's head, making the younger lion wince and step back, confused.

"Race you to the river!" Nzuri bounded around Jeshi, flicking him with her tail. The young lion blinked, and spun around to follow her. Nzuri cast a friendly glance to Mheetu, making him relax slightly. He watched the two speed away, utterly lost by whatever had just happened. With a sigh, he began to pad towards Log-Place.

~*~*~

"Hey Brother, what's got you down?" Kishindo padded over to Mheetu, expression playfully concerned. The sun was staring to set now, and Mheetu was feeling tired.

"Mehh..." Mheetu mumbled, staring at the ground as he walked. He kicked lightly at a rock.

"Are you ok?" Kishindo tried again, but sounded actually worried this time.

"Yeah." Mheetu sighed. He halted, gazing up at Log-Place.

"Hmm...alright." Kishindo frowned, but gave up. "Hey, food!" He exclaimed, trotting past the bushes into the clearing of Log-Place. Mheetu sniffed, inhaling the tantalizing scent of freshly-killed impala.

"Mheetu!" Hatari came scampering over, her face shining with delight as she reached him. Mheetu felt his spirits lift slightly, and a faint smile formed on his muzzle as his friend collided with him.

"Hey there." He purred, looking up at her joyful expression. She rolled off of him, smiling with evident glee. "What's got you so happy?" He teased lightly, shaking off the dust as he rose to his paws.

She blushed faintly, and darted over to the crowd of Madini, Filimbi, Uchawi, Kijani, Mjanja, Kitawi, and Ngoma in the center. They were gathered around the carcass of the caught impala. All seven lions were munching on the kill, grumbling and pushing as they tore off meat. Kishindo padded up as Mheetu and Hatari reached it, followed momentarily by Kupata.

"Where are Jeshi and Nzuri?" Kijani mewed to Mheetu, who was beside her.

"I think they are at the river." He replied, feeling a twinge of annoyance for some reason.

"Ah...well, they'll miss the fresh meat." She commented, tearing away at the impala's leg. She didn't seem to be too stressed over it though-a faint sparkle of amusement glinted in her eyes. Mheetu tilted his head as he chewed, puzzled.

He finished quickly, moving away as the adults finished their feeding. Exhaustion was making him tremble, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nest.

"Sleepy?" Hatari sidled over to him, her pelt brushing his.

"Yeah." Mheetu yawned. The two reached where Uchawi usually slept. "'Night, Hatari." Mheetu nuzzled her ear. She returned the gesture, smiling faintly before slipping away into the evening light.

Mheetu gazed after her, wondering why he did so. He flopped down in the grass and fern nest, eyes barely staying open. He heard pawsteps, but it was only Kishindo and Kupata coming over. They muttered words that Mheetu didn't bother to listen to, and Kupata darted off. Kishindo came towards Mheetu, settling down near him.

Mheetu yawned again, closing his eyes fully and letting out a sigh before falling into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15: Plunged Into Darkness

**Chapter 15:  
Plunged into Darkness**

A slim, dusky tan lioness padded quietly along in the thin darkness of the early morning. The air was still and the sun only just peeking over the horizon. The grass ruffled back under her paws, her stealthy steps making little sound. She was hunting, tracking a young wildebeest through the savannah.

It was a good distance ahead, but the lioness was patient. She moved carefully along, wavering along the border of the Pridelands. Her ears flicked up, eyes narrowed as she watched the distant shape of the young herbivore.

Rustling of the grass made her freeze, scenting the air warily. Ngoma wasn't supposed to be here. Guilt suffused her mind, but she shook it away. Her paws tingled on the ground, not her home territory. She pinned back her ears, taking a hesitant step forward. She had to make her kill quickly. She wasn't about to give up yet, not with the prospect of such a good meal.

"Eeeheeeheee!" An eerie cackle rang through the silence. Ngoma stood stock-still, eyes wide and ears flat against her skull. Hyena.

She crept forward, feeling adrenaline pulse through her veins. The rustling around her grew louder, and she heard muffled snorts and more high-pitched laughter. She forgot the wildebeest calf, and broke into a full-out run.

"Trespasser!" The shriek sounded out, and the group of hyenas charged after the fleeing lioness. "Trespasser! Trespasser!" The call echoed around the pack, loud and soft and full of malice. The leader reached Ngoma, passing her and cutting off her escape path. She skidded to a halt, and the rest of the cackling creatures were upon her.

Her wails were cut off almost instantly.

~*~*~

"Have you seen my sister?" Kitawi bent down to gaze at Mheetu, her eyes full of slight concern and hope. "The scent in her nest is stale. She's been gone all night!" The young lioness looked disheveled.

"N-no, I haven't." He replied, sitting up and blinking away the sleepiness. It was just barely dawn. Kitawi flicked her tail and stalked away, looking mildly worried. Mheetu stared after her, yawning widely and not really comprehending the matter.

Well, he was awake now. He might as well just get up. Mheetu rose to his paws and stretched, flexing out each claw as he did, and padded past Uchawi into the clearing. He rolled his shoulders and tossed his head, the tuft of mane bouncing around. He licked a paw, cleaning the dust from his pads.

"I'm going to look for her." Mheetu raised his head, spotting Kitawi standing nearby. She was talking with Filimbi, who sat stiffly on the ground near the Log. Madini peered out from inside of it, with two pairs of glimmering eyes that would be Jeshi and Hatari.

"Do you need assistance?" The King asked, gazing at her calmly. He didn't appear fazed. Kitawi hesitated, and before she could reply, Filimbi spoke again, "Take Mheetu." He nodded to the pale young teenager.

Mheetu blinked, his tail flicking up and his ears perking. Kitawi met his gaze and shrugged slightly, then dipped her head to Filimbi and spun around. Mheetu shook his pelt and dashed after her, excited by the small mission.

"Help me track her." Kitawi murmured, pressing her nose to the ground. Mheetu followed suit, sniffing deeply. He could detect a faint scent of Ngoma, telling him she had been here hours before.

"She's been here..." He muttered, mostly to himself, as he assumed Kitawi had already picked up the trail. He glanced up to see the lioness moving away, head low as she followed the scent. Mheetu hurried after her. He was reminded of the time he and Hatari went tracking a young, injured gazelle, and they finally caught up to it only to find it already dead, vultures tearing at the carcass. He shook off the memories, and trotted to catch up with Kitawi.

"She must have been hunting. Her scent zig-zags way too much for just a stroll." Kitawi commented. "She must have felt like an early morning hunt." Mheetu didn't reply, but the lioness seemed content just talking with the air.

He began to feel worried when the scent led unwavering toward the Pridelands border. He hoped she hadn't crossed into their territory. "Do you suppose she crossed borders?" Mheetu ventured, padding up to where Kitawi walked along.

"Of course not! She wouldn't do that." The lioness replied with a hint of anger, but Mheetu detected a faint anxiety as well. "I'm sorry, Mheetu. I'm just a bit worried for her now." Kitawi apologized, softening at once. Mheetu gazed comfortingly at her.

"She did cross." Kitawi mewed in a small voice as the pair gazed over the border line. Ngoma's scent led right across it. "But at least she was hunting." They had detected the scent of a young wildebeest that Kitawi's sister must have been going after. "But why risk the Pridelands? Their new King is not the friendliest of lions." She glanced awkwardly at Mheetu.

No kidding, Mheetu thought, remembering the sharp claws of the orange lion piercing his flesh. He flicked his tail and then looked up to Kitawi. "Are we following her?"

"I don't know...I hope she changed direction and crossed back at a different point. Let's just follow the border." Kitawi replied, giving a swish of her tail and then padding forward again.

Mheetu nodded, taking a step after her. He seriously hoped Ngoma hadn't run in to any Pridelanders. Especially hyenas, who were rumored to have joined forces with the Pridelanders under the new King. Their new boundaries were closely watched and fiercly defended. Kitawi was right to be worries. If Ngoma had gotten caught, she could be killed.

The two lions walked for a while in silence, their gazes scanning the grass of the Pridelands. The sun was beginning to shine pale rays of light on the land, making it more likely for them to be caught so close to the border.

"What's that?" Mheetu asked softly, his throat slightly dry from the lack of speech. His eyes narrowed as the focused on a distant lump, a small imperfection in the sea of grass. It looked furry...but was a deep red color.

Kitawi frowned, tilting her head as she padded as close as she could get to the border line. "I can't..." Her eyes flew wide and her ears pinned back. "NGOMA?" She shrieked, pelting forward across the border, her fur fluffing up on her neck. Mheetu blinked as she rushed past, panicking slightly as she raced into unfriendly territory. But he couldn't hold back. If that was Ngoma, and she was dead, then they had to get her home. He sprang forward, shoving away his fear, and followed the lioness.

He skidded to a halt as he saw the limp form. It was Ngoma. She was covered in still-fresh blood, some of her wounds still seeping even though she was dead. Dead. He trembled, gazing at the lifeless eyes of the lioness.

Kitawi's yowling brought him out of his reverie. She was lying on the body, sobbing and howling and wailing her grief. Mheetu didn't know what to do. He stood still, staring in shock at the blood-stained lioness. "Kitawi..." He mewed quietly, unsure.

She raised her head, tear track glistening on her fur. "She's dead..." She moaned, shaking. "Dead..." She put her head back down and cried more. Mheetu felt tears sparking in his eyes and he blinked them away.

"We have to get home..." He continued, glancing up and searching the area for any Pridelanders. None in sight. But that didn't secure their safety. He shifted from paw to paw, nudging Kitawi. "Please...we're in danger."

"No!" She sobbed, turning away from him and hugging her sister's body close.

"Kitawi! We have to go!" He could now spot the distant shape of a group of lions in the distance. They would see them in moment, obviously already hearing Kitawi's howls. "Please!" He nudged the wailing lioness. She looked up, and around, and spotted the distant Pridelanders too. A hint of fear entered her gaze.

"Help me." She mewed in a emotionless tone as she grasped Ngoma's paw, motioning to the Meadowlands. Mheetu nodded and hurriedly grabbed another paw, and together they dragged the body back to their homeland.

Mheetu glanced back to see the lions still approaching. Though he and Kitawi were back in the Meadowlands, they might still be in trouble for trespassing. "Hurry, Kitawi!" Mheetu urged, pulling Ngoma along.

They made quick progress, soon leaving the sight of the border. Log-Place loomed ahead. Mheetu felt a cold claw of despair in his stomach, knowing what horrible surprise awaited his pride. He again felt a wave of utter sadness, the look of emptiness in Ngoma's eyes still scaring him.

"Mheetu? Kitawi?" Uchawi had just padded from the bushes surrounding Log-Place, ears pricking as she saw the two. Her eyes dropped to the red-hued body of Ngoma in between them, and her eyes widened with shock. "Ngoma?"

Her roar made Kijani and Filimbi emerge, eyes concerned and puzzled. They too, let out calls of surprise and horror as they saw the three approaching.

Mheetu halted in front of them, letting Ngoma's paw fall from his mouth. "She's dead." He mewed quietly, not able to stop the tears from soaking his cheeks. He dropped his head and staggered to Uchawi, who pressed her son against him, murmuring words of comfort.

He blocked out the next few minutes, in which Uchawi led him shakily back to the clearing, and he collapsed on his nest. He could faintly hear wailing and roaring through his shutting-out of the world, and pressed his paws over his ears. The sound of the grieving pride was terrible to bear.

~*~*~

Mheetu sat in the clearing, Hatari slumped against him. The rest of the pride was present too, all gathered in the clearing. Filimbi, Madini, Kitawi, and Jeshi were all heading off to the Pridelands, to speak with the King, Scar. Mheetu had only recently found out his name.

Kijani pressed her forehead against Madini's. "Go safely." She murmured, while Nzuri blinked nervously up from her position at Kijani's side. Madini nodded, and she turned to follow behind her mate, son, and Kitawi. Her daughter Hatari watched with wide, sad eyes, sticking close to Mheetu.

The four lions disappeared from view. Kijani padded towards the Log, passing Ngoma's body in the center of the clearing. It was stretched out, and had been cleared as best as they could of the blood. The scent of death hung around it, making Mheetu keep away. At least they had closed her eyes. She could only be sleeping.

"I hope it goes ok." Hatari whispered, and Mheetu gave her a comforting look. Her three family members had all gone to the meeting, and with the seriousness of the situation, Mheetu knew she was perfectly right to be fearful.

"I hope so too." Mheetu mewed in reply. He almost said, _"It will,"_ but realized that was something he couldn't promise her.


	16. Chapter 16: Planned and Unplanned

**Chapter 16:  
Planned and Unplanned**

Eyes of green-tinted blue peered nervously from behind a rock in the grey landscape. Two pale creamy ears pricked up above the stone, and worry filled the young teenager-cub's gaze. She ducked back down as the shapes she had been observing neared her hiding spot. Holding in her breath instinctively as they passed, she readied to spring away.

The small lioness darted out fro behind the rock, dashing away to the base of Pride Rock. "Tama! Kula!" She hissed, skidding to a halt on the hard, stony ground. A pair of young lionesses popped out from behind a few boulders, interest sparking in each's gaze.

"What's up, Nala?" The tufted one meowed crossly, her peachy fur dusty. "We were trying to catch a lizard!"

"Nevermind lizards!" Nala shook her head, disregarding Tama's complaint. She was so excited, so sure this time that she could find out the truth. "A pride is sending a party to speak with King Scar. It's where those cubs came from!" She gibbered out, feeling slightly dizzy from her hope. She felt a twinge of disappointment as Tama and Kula exchanged concerned looks. "...what?"

"It's just..." Kula hesitated, looking abashed. Tama looked slightly stronger, a hint of annoyance in her gaze.

"Well, we think you're obsessing over finding that brother of yours." She accused, sitting down with a small thump. "You don't even know he exists." She scowled, flicking a pebble away with a single claw.

Nala felt shock creep through her. Guilt too, as she realized they were right in some sense. Maybe she had been too...insistent on trying to locate Mheetu. Maybe it had been all a dream. Something she had pulled up out of her mind in her grief of loosing Simba. It had just seemed so good, so perfect to helping her sadness. A brother! Her very own. She could have him as a best friend, he would...not replace...but be as just as good of a friend as poor Simba had been. She backed away a few steps, dropping her head.

"Maybe I have..." She sighed, glancing up to where the lions had disappeared on Pride Rock. A shiver went through her as she gazed at the solemn grey figure in the midst of the dying savannah, a familiar spark of anger glowing through her as she pictured Scar. She dug a claw into the ground, missing Simba desperately.

"Oh Nala, we're sorry..." Kula cried, springing to the pale teenager's side with guilt and sadness in her gaze. She gave her friend an comforting nuzzle, giving Tama a glare when the tufted lioness didn't approach. Tama gazed reproachfully at them for a moment, then softened and padded closer.

"Yeah...it's ok." Nala murmured, feeling comforted by the presence of her two female friends. She swallowed and blinked up at the sky. "Well, should we at least go and see who's here?" She suggested, trying to brighten up her voice.

"Of course!" Kula mewed, delighted at the sudden change, bouncing away from the other two and beginning to trot towards the path up Pride Rock. Nala flicked her tail and followed, with Tama right behind her.

The three young lionesses entered the wide cave, where almost the whole rest of the pride was gathered. Scar was sitting upright on the raised stone slab, a few grumpy hyenas skulking behind him, facing a tightly-knit group of four unfamiliar lions that stood in the center. Nala, Kula, and Tama quietly skirted them, heading for Tojo, Malka, and Chumvi.

Malka looked up as they neared, his sprouting mane swishing as he moved. He gave them a dark look, flicking his tail tip at the newcomer lions. Chumvi made room for his sister as Kula settled next to him, and Tama flopped down on Chumvi's other side. Nala wondered momentarily if Scar would send the pride out to keep the meeting private, so she stayed standing, on the far side of Tojo.

"So who are they?" She whispered to Simba's cousin. Tojo blinked at her, situating himself before replying.

"Er...call themselves Meadowlanders." He replied softly, giving her a knowing look. "Yeah, they are the ones who lived over in the grassland where we found those cubs." He added, guessing the reason for her interest.

Nala nodded slowly, turning her gaze to the four newcomers. The largest one must be their King, he was a light tan with a thick brown mane, and a stern expression. There was a grey-brown female, and a young lion of grey-tinted brown. The last one was a rusty light tan, who looked rather angry and upset. Nala flicked up her ears and began to pay attention to what the adults were saying.

"-and you as well, Scar." The tan lion was meowing. "Now, we have arranged this meeting for something that has happened to one of our Pridesisters." He gazed calmly at the hyenas. "I believe theycan tell you what occurred."

Scar tilted his head half-way, then flicked his gaze to one of the hyenas, who cowered up at him. "Please, do explain, Kiwete." He stated, still staring at the male hyena.

"Heh, well...you see, Scar..." The fearful-looking hyena began, stammering and loosing his sneering attitude. His darting eyes gave away his anxiety, and Nala curled her lip.

"Idiot mutts." Malka muttered, obviously feeling the same way.

"We was jus' patrollin', like you wanted, when we came an' spotted ourselves a lone lioness." Kiwete whimpered, blinking. "She wazn't from the pride, she was a trespasser. An'...we killed 'er." He finished, somewhat lamely. "You said you wanted trespassers kil-" Scar gave a growl and Kiwete sunk back, whining.

The grey-brown lioness gave a gasp, while the tan one swished his tail and the youngest shifted nervously from paw-to-paw. Their reactions were incomparable to the final female's, who let out an outraged snarl and stalked up to the front of her group.

Nala sat down next to Tojo, seeing that Scar wasn't sending the pride away. Witnesses, she wondered, in case the newcomers did something unwanted?

"No, Kitawi." The tan lion growled, pushing in front of her. He glanced up at Scar. "What was Ngoma-the lioness-doing?" He switched his gaze to Kiwete, as if confused on which one to ask.

Scar flicked his tail at the hyena. "Ehhh...hunting, I think." Kiwete yipped hastily. One of the other hyenas moved to his side, a dark female.

"Yah, yah, she was chasin' a wildebeest calf." She muttered, looking calm and unfazed by anything that was happening. Her eyes were half-closed in an unimpressed expression.

Scar gave her a nod. "Thank you, Neva." He rumbled, still appearing as though nothing said was affecting him at all, rather like the female hyena.

The tan lion still looked irritated. "I see...but I still wonder as to why it was a direct murder. She had no chance of defense, by the sound of it, no chance to explain or have a trial." He spoke, now facing Scar again.

"Well King Filimbi, she broke the law of my pride." Scar growled. "And she payed the price."

"A law we had no knowledge of! You yourself crossed _our_ boundary once, I remember." Filimbi retaliated, his back fur beginning to bristle.

"And you had no boundary law, though, did you? I was not breaking any rule!" Scar hissed back, starting to look agitated. The hyenas behind him shifted nearer, their claws clicking on the stone as they moved.

"An unfair law!" Shouted the rusty brown lioness Kitawi, who had darted to the front again. "Theymurdered my sister!" Her eyes swam with tears, and she looked beside herself with anger and despair. Nala felt pity blossoming in her heart. She had no loyalty for Scar, who called himself King here, but not to her. These four strangers had barely set foot in the Pridelands, and Nala sided with them already. She unsheathed her claws, feeling the scrape against the cold rock of the cave floor.

"And it was her fault!" Scar spat back, making the young lioness wail and charge at the orange King. He seemed taken aback, as if not expecting her to attempt such a foolish move, and stumbled back as Kitawi slammed into him. The cave erupted into chaos.

Through the barking of the hyenas and roaring of the lions, Nala was able to dash through the furious crowd to her mother. Sarafina was with Sarabi and Haraka, trying to herd away the rest of the Pridelanders from the fighting. Nala left them to it, and spun back around. She had to stop this cruelty. She would help these Meadowlanders get out of here, even if she ended up "betraying" Scar in the process. She knocked away a hyena, pretending she had stumbled accidentally into him, and freed the tan King, Filimbi. "Get out!" She hissed in a whisper, nudging him away.

He glanced in surprise at her, but she turned and sprang towards Scar and Kitawi, rolling on the floor with hyenas springing about. The other lioness was clawing furiously at the King, her grey-brown fur fluffed and eyes narrowed. Nala rolled into them, making it appear accidental again. She didn't want to strike up to much suspicion. The three lions and two hyenas scattered away as Nala bowled into them, and she heard the grey-brown lioness howl. Jumping to her paws, Nala backed away. The lioness was limping, holding her hind leg up and trembling with pain. Horrified, Nala stumbled away, despairing that she had caused the female' injury. She burst through as the crowd thinned, the chaos starting to fade.

The four Meadowlanders had disappeared, hopefully they had made it away. Nala heaved a sigh, trekking back towards her mother and the rest of her friends. Scar was standing, gazing out of the cave with his hyenas circling him, growling and whimpering, many were bleeding.

"Get back, all of you." Scar swung around, his bright eyes narrowed with fury. "Just, leave." He snorted and plodded to the stone slab, with a few of the hyenas following. Sarabi led the rest of the pride outside.

Nala padded by Kula. "That went well." She mewed sarcastically, expression grim.

"I hope they are ok..." Kula gazed in the direction of the Meadowlands. "I hate Scar so much." She raged, showing a rare burst of anger.

"I know, Kula. I know."

~*~*~

Mheetu pricked his ears as pawsteps sounded, racing ever closer. He crept out from under the bush he had been dozing under, moving quietly past the slumbering form of Hatari. He gazed around Log-Place, just as Nzuri burst through the grass into the clearing. "They're back!" She mewed breathlessly, skidding to a halt. Heads shot up around the clearing.

"Where are they?" Mjanja strode over to his daughter, eyes lit with interest.

"Very close." She panted in reply, sitting down. "They looked like they had been running a bit...and Madini was lagging behind." She added, concern flickering over her bright blue gaze.

Mjanja frowned slightly, but barely had time to register it all when Kijani yowled, "They're here!" She was standing by the entrance, looking hopefully as more pawsteps announced the arrival. Filimbi, Kitawi, Jeshi and Madini entered Log-Place, looking worn and tense.

And bleeding. The pride jumped up, gathering worriedly around the returned lions. "What happened?" "You're hurt!" "Are you alright?" Calls rang out, filled with fear and confusion.

Filimbi let out a calming roar, and sprang up onto the Log. "Our meeting went badly. King Scar didn't cooperate as planned, and we got into a mess. Madini is injured." He meowed, then leaped down. Although it was a very brief announcement, Mheetu couldn't blame him if his mate was hurt. He flattened his ears and glanced to Kitawi. She seemed still quite upset, and Mheetu guessed that the outcome of the meeting didn't help at all. She padded away from the crowd, over to where Ngoma's body lay, and collapsed upon it.

Mheetu bowed his head and retreated to the bush, where Hatari sat, awake from the commotion. He looked into the young lioness's eyes, his own sadness reflected in her pretty orbs.


	17. Chapter 17: If Only

**Chapter 17:  
If Only**

Mheetu crouched down, his ears flattened nervously against his head. His eyes on the figure of Filimbi, pacing on the top of the Log, were wide with apprehension. Asubuhi stood next to him, his gaze full of worry. The rest of the pride was scattered around the clearing, minus Uchawi, Kijani, and Kitawi—the lionesses were hunting.

Except the lead huntress, Madini. She was lying next to the Log, distress in her eyes as she gazed up at her agitated mate. Filimbi was extremely angry about the incident with the Pridelanders, mainly because of the fact of Madini's injury. It was permanent, nothing the pride did helped her leg, and she was left to limp around. Personally, Mheetu thought she was taking it far better than her mate was.

Filimbi halted his pacing, letting out a snort. Mheetu flicked his tail, wary of further angering the King. He hated seeing anyone so furious, it scared him a small bit.

Asubuhi stepped away, padding towards the grassy savannah and vanishing around the other side of the bushes. Mheetu watched him leave, then let his fur lie flat and crept after his father. He had the right idea, not being near the upset lion.

Mheetu heard numerous sets of pawsteps, and glanced back to see Hatari, Kupata, and Kishindo following. He gave them an exasperated look, and then continued into the long grass. He sped up once he passed the brush, pricking his ears as he loped across the Meadowlands. He glimpsed his father ahead, padding calmly towards his usual spot, a low-branched acacia tree.

"Sheesh, he was upset." Kupata commented, flicking her rusty tail. She gave a soft grumble as she glanced back to Log-Place.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking about." Hatari mewed, glaring at her. "That's _my_ father!"

"Well, he should learn to control his anger better." Kupata snorted, her ears twitching.

"Humph, look who's talking." Hatari retaliated, rolling her eyes. Mheetu could see her point, Kupata had a furious and fiery short temper.

"Oh, quit bickering." Kishindo interrupted, pushing between the two annoyed lionesses. Kupata sighed softly, but didn't make any more comments. Hatari just sped up to pad next to Mheetu.

The small group walked along for a little bit, in mostly silence. None of them had much to say. Mheetu was worried about the pride, especially with Filimbi so against the Pridelanders. He did have a good reason, but was it the Pridelanders themselves or only their King? Mheetu remembered overhearing Madini and Kitawi discussing the state of their neighboring pride, mentioning the fact they thought they had seen fear in the eyes of the Pridelander lionesses as they gazed at King Scar, and some anger too.

Mheetu let out a long sigh. Things were certainly not going well, for either pride. And he couldn't help but feel it would be better had Scar not become King. He had heard stories of the previous King, a lion named Mufasa. That King, it seemed, had been wise and kind and fair. He remembered his father telling him about Mufasa, for Asubuhi had been to the Pridelands many times.

"Hey, lookie over here!" Kishindo's call distracted Mheetu from his thoughts. Blinking, the pale cub darted forward to catch up to Kupata and Kishindo, who had passed him while he drifted in his mind. Hatari hurried at his side, and they halted near the other two.

"Sniff!" Kupata instructed, poking the grass. "A strange lion's scent!"

Mheetu inhaled deeply and nearly coughed at the smell. It was definitely a lion, male too, and rather unpleasant. Or maybe that was because Mheetu was just used to the familiar scent of the Meadowlanders. Kupata had smelled this bad when they found her, though she had been covered in muck. For once, Mheetu was thankful Nzuri wasn't here, as she probably would have brought that up.

"Ick." Hatari commented, wrinkling her nose.

"Good word choice." Kishindo commented, doing the same. Kupata just stuck her tongue out.

"It keeps going." Hatari mewed, padding further away. "Along here." She pressed her nose to the ground and sniffed heavily. Mheetu trotted up to her.

"It seems like he wandered partly through our lands." He meowed, frowning slightly. "Should we tell the adults?" Mheetu pulled his nose up from scenting a blade of grass. The smell was getting bothersome.

"Probably." Hatari answered, blinking up at her friend.

"Let's follow it!" Kishindo argued. "It would be exciting! We can tell the adults later." He waggled his haunches and sprang over to them. Mheetu stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Of course his brother would be the one to not tell the adults and instead look for an adventure. He was still nearsighted in that department. Despite being younger, Mheetu was more mature.

"Yeah, we won't get hurt. We'll just go back if the stranger seems to find us." Kupata agreed, padding up to the three of them. Obviously, she would agree with Kishindo. He was the only lion who she really "cared" about. Or rarely got angry at. Mheetu hid a small smirk.

"Alright…." Hatari mewed, her tail tip twitching. She gave Mheetu a worried glance, but didn't try to argue against Kishindo and Kupata. They were older, than both her and Mheetu.

Kishindo and Kupata both padded forward, sniffing as they followed the trail. Mheetu sighed, trotting to catch up with Hatari just behind him. "The scent wasn't very fresh." He mewed to his friend.

"No…I guess he's long gone." Hatari murmured in reply. "Hopefully out of our territory."

By the time the young lions reached the edge of the Meadowlands, the sky had darkened with thick grey clouds. The wind had picked up, tossing and swirling their fur. Rain seemed inevitable. The scent trail had led straight to the border, as if the stranger knew he was in unwelcome land. But then why had he crossed in the first place?

"Let's get home now." Hatari mewed, pressing against Mheetu's side as they stood by the border line of the territory. She had fluffed out her fur slightly, ears flattening in the gusty wind. Mheetu looked to the other two. The scent trail would be gone soon, especially if it rained, and anyway, it led over the border. They couldn't go further.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Kishindo yawned, flicking his tail. Moments later, Mheetu felt the first drops of rain. He looked up at the stormy sky, and curled his lip slightly.

The four young lions turned around to head for home. Mheetu's mind churned, and he wondered if Filimbi had calmed down at all. The rain was starting to increased, making Mheetu fluff out his pale fur as the droplets soaked his pelt.

"There you are!" An accusatory meow came from ahead as they reached Log-Place. Mheetu glanced up, letting out a surprised mew when he found himself almost nose-to-nose with Nzuri. She skidded to a halt in front of the four.

"Woah, hey Nzuri." Mheetu lifted a paw and pushed her head away, his ears flicking.

"Is he calmer now?" Hatari piped up, eyes full of concern for her father. Nzuri nodded quickly, then spun around and dashed back into Log-Place. Mheetu tilted his head, but shook away his confusion and sprang after her. The rest of the group followed.

Glancing around the clearing, Mheetu could see things had calmed down. Filimbi was lying next to Madini, curled up and half-asleep. The rest of the pride was lazing about, the huntresses had returned and a half-eaten zebra carcass lay to one side of camp. Ngoma's body was still resting in the center, awaiting the burial ceremony.

Mheetu trotted towards Uchawi, who was stretched out under the usual bush. He plopped down next to her, with Kishindo right behind, and closed his eyes with exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18: Truth At Last

**Chapter 18:  
Truth at Last**

A gentle breeze danced through Mheetu's mane tuft, weaving through his ears and into the pale blue sky. He let out a soft breath, his bottom lip folding out and his eyes focused on a single point ahead. His ears were perked up, intent to hear every sound.

He was crouched in the grass, completely still except for the gentle inhaling and exhaling that made his nose quiver. He was hunting. An elderly zebra mare was his target, she stood up ahead at the back of her herd. An easy enough hunt, Mheetu thought. She looked too weak to do much more than continue eating the grass.

Although most of the hunting was done by the lionesses, the males of the pride also had minor training in the art of catching prey. Mheetu had hunted only once before, but it had been a failed attempt. He was determined to do it right, this time. Especially since Hatari was hovering nearby, watching him. He would rather face a herd of angry rhinos then make a fool of himself in front of her. He couldn't mess this up. The old zebra was about the easiest target in the savannah, another reason for him not to fail.

He unsheathed his claws, taking a steadying breath. Jeeze, this was nerve-racking. He could fully admit to himself that he thought of Hatari as more than just a friend now. She had been assigned his scout for this mission, to watch him and point out flaws and such. He hoped she would have to do much of that. And he knew that Kishindo and Kupata too were out there lurking, ready to see Mheetu hunt. Why everyone had decided to watch him hunting Mheetu was unsure, but it sure didn't help his confidence levels.

At least he had the knowledge that half the pride had gathered on Kishindo's first hunting attempt. That…hadn't gone so well. Mheetu remembered with a faint smirk how his brother had ended up being chased by an angry gazelle buck. Then again, they had both failed their first one. Kishindo had succeeded on his third try, and here Mheetu was, starting his second. He wanted to prove himself, by upping his brother on this. He couldn't fail.

Mheetu took a step forward, holding his breath from the anxiety. He swallowed, glancing to either side of him, then moved another step forward. He continued like this, a single silent step at a time, nearing the herd of zebra and his target. She was still oblivious. Mheetu licked his lips, stilling his tail tip. Now or never.

He launched himself forwards, hind legs propelling him with a burst of powerful energy. His claws tore up the ground as he sprinted after the zebra herd, that had let out a raucous collection of frightened calls and whinnies. The elderly one cantered behind, ears pinned back and braying with fear. She seemed to sense this would be her end.

Mheetu was just behind her, pelting along and kicking up dirt and grass. Zebra were fast, he thought with an annoyed flick of his tail, even the old one was slightly quicker than him. Although she was aged, she was stronger than she looked. Mheetu felt a twinge of fear as he raced after her.

The zebra kicked out with her back hooves, sliding to a stop. Her sides heaved, and Mheetu guessed that she had no more strength to run, and had decided to fight for her life. Mheetu's paws skidded on the ground as he reached her, frantically trying to dodge the kick. Time slowed down as her hooves hit him squarely in the chest and he felt the wind knocked out of him.

The young lion landed with a thump in the grass, quite disoriented. The zebra was standing a few paces away, looking ready to kick out again. Mheetu groaned and sat up, his chest bruised and sparking with pain. But he wasn't about to give up yet. The zebra had gained upper ground and seemed pleased, her old eyes showing relief for her moment of triumph.

Not for long. Mheetu shook away the hurt, charging toward the old mare. Her eyes widened with fear, and Mheetu realized her fatal mistake. She had taken time to gloat, rather than getting away while she could. Mheetu let out a snarl, narrowing his eyes. The time for play was over.

The zebra brayed wildly, trying to kick out at him and land the same blow that had stumbled him earlier. Mheetu dodged this time, ready for her attack. He ducked below the hooves and threw himself under her striped stomach. The time it took her to drop her hooves to the ground was all the time he needed to plunge his claws into her stomach.

The zebra knew it was over. She had fought hard, but as soon as the pain blossomed in her stomach she realized she was doomed. Her life had been good, she recalled. She had mothered many foals and seen the migration many times. She had fallen down waterfalls and climbed mountains, and defended the young of her herd. She was prepared now; her time in the Circle of Life was drawing to a close. She shut her eyes as the hunter cut deep into her abdomen, then shoved her down with a strong push. The old zebra wasn't giving up. She was giving her life.

Mheetu stood over the animal, as she lay dying on the ground below him. He had been slightly surprised by her docile end, letting him turn the ground red with her lifeblood. He could still see her breathing, and knew he had to end it now. She was in plenty of pain…but she seemed not to mind. It was almost as if she was letting him take her life. He felt momentarily stunned and shaken. Was this always how it felt, to kill another creature? He knew they relied on hunting to survive, but still…

He swallowed and bent down, clasping his jaws around her strained neck and locating the thick vein that supplied blood to her heart. He clamped tightly around it, feeling the strange sense of remorse again. The zebra's eyes flickered, the bright, beautiful light of life shining in them. Then it was gone.

Mheetu kept still, his blood-stained jaws still clutching the dead mare's neck. His throat felt dry, and he felt shaky. And then the hatred poured in. He wasn't supposed to feel sorry for his prey! He unlatched his teeth from the zebra's neck, disgusted with himself. But she had gone so purposely, so nobly, he was completely moved by it. He shook his head, trying to push away all the confusing thoughts.

"Mheetu!" A voice brought him back to reality, and he started, his ears pricking and eyes blinking open wider. "Oh, you did it!"

It was Hatari. She was galloping towards him, her beautiful eyes shining with admiration and delight. Mheetu rose shakily to his paws, licking the blood from his muzzle. He gave her a smile, feeling completely out of it. "Y-yes…I did." He mewed, breathless. As he said the words he felt stronger. He had done it. He had completed a hunt, successful! He then sat back down. Oh. It was a bit tiring.

"Congrats, Mheetu!" Kupata and Kishindo were nearing, both looking pleased and mildly surprised. Kishindo seemed faintly jealous, but Mheetu didn't mind. He was sure he would have felt the same had Kishindo caught it on an earlier first try.

"You were amazing." Hatari breathed, stopping in front of him. "You didn't give up at all!" She looked thrilled by his success. She pressed her nose against his, and Mheetu let her warm scent swirl around him. He couldn't believe how close they were.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered out, lost for words. He stood still, gazing deep into the young lioness's brilliant gaze.

"Hey!" The pair jolted apart, Hatari backing away with her ears flicking nervously and blushing faintly. Mheetu felt embarrassment rush up to his cheeks, and he too stepped back. His paws stumbled over the zebra's legs, and he ended up scrabbling for balance. That didn't help at all.

Nzuri had strode over, looking annoyed. Mheetu avoided her gaze. Before she could speak, another voice rose out from the meadows.

"Well done, Mheetu." Asubuhi was striding over, his expression delighted and impressed, and his eyes showing a glimmer of amusement. He must have seen the aftermath of the hunt too. Mheetu flushed faintly, but smiled at his father. He padded towards the pale-furred lion, thrusting his head against Asubuhi's mane. His father purred softly, nuzzling Mheetu's sprouting mane tuft.

He stepped back, blinking calm blue eyes at the teenager. "I would like to talk with you, my son." He meowed, betraying nothing in his gaze.

"Oh…alright." Mheetu nodded, still ecstatic from his hunt. He glanced back where the carcass lay. "Er…" He began, but Hatari padded to his side.

"We'll take it to Log-Place and tell the others of your success." She put in for him, smiling faintly. Mheetu blinked warmly at her. She flicked her tail against his shoulder as she padded away, beckoning to Nzuri, Kupata, and Kishindo to help. Nzuri cast a frustrated look at Mheetu, but followed the others.

Mheetu turned back to his father. Asubuhi looked less happy now, and Mheetu wondered momentarily what had occurred. In fact, the adult lion seemed almost tense. Slightly concerned, Mheetu opened his mouth to ask, but Asubuhi cut him off with a swish of his tufted tail. "Come." He directed, walking away. Mheetu flicked his ears and padded after, head tilted slightly with puzzlement.

The two padded through the Meadowlands, father and son weaving through the grass. Mheetu felt as if he should say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to speak about. In his hesitation, Asubuhi started to talk instead.

"That was quite impressive." He commented, referring obviously to the hunt. Mheetu blinked appreciatively at his father, but his tail gave a confused swish. He was sure the hunt wasn't Asubuhi had brought him alone to talk about. He thought for a moment as silence ensued, then looked up at his father.

"Was it just me…or is it usual to feel sorry for your prey?" He asked, looking down and feeling slightly ashamed of his feelings. To his surprise, Asubuhi gave him a rough nuzzle.

"No, it's not just you." He replied gently. "I felt the same way when I killed my first prey. A young wildebeest, it was, and I felt so guilty after watching it crumple to the ground, bleating with terror. But I killed it, even though my heart told me not too." He continued, glancing up at the blue sky. "You get over it eventually. I have killed prey enough times to not even notice the feeling anymore."

"Oh. I never knew hunting was so emotional." Mheetu mewed, kicking at a small stone. The sad, yet peaceful look in the zebra's eyes still swam in his mind. His father gave him a kind look.

"So Mheetu, I assume you know that wasn't what I brought you out here to speak with you about." Asubuhi shook his mane out, introducing a new topic as they moved slowly along. Mheetu glanced up, blinking with interest and confusion. "I don't know what you might think about what I am about to tell you, but please, remember that I will always love you, my son."

Mheetu felt a chill of fear race up his spine. What in the Great Kings was Asubuhi about to say, that he was scared that his son might be upset about? He pulled back his ears, his eyes glimmering with apprehension. "O-okay…father?" He managed to mew, tense.

Asubuhi took a steadying breath before saying more. "Mheetu…you aren't a Meadowlander. Your mother is not Uchawi, and you were not born here in the Meadowlands." He kept speaking before Mheetu barely registered what he said. "Mheetu…you are a Pridelander…and your mother is named Sarafina."


	19. Chapter 19: A New Outlook

**Chapter 19:  
A New Outlook**

Mheetu stared up at his father, momentarily not comprehending what he had just said. What? What?What? His brain was stumbling over thoughts, too shocked to react just yet. He wasn't a Meadowlander? They...they lied to him? For all this time, he really didn't belong here? Why...why would they do that? He didn't understand.

His jaws opened and closed, trying to find his voice. Asubuhi gazed worriedly down at him, as if waiting for a reaction. Mheetu blinked and stopped walking. He felt numb. It was as if his whole world was coming down around him. He wasn't related to anyone in his home-no, it wasn't his home. He was...was a Pridelander?

"Mheetu?" Asubuhi mewed, his ears flicking back and his blue eyes full of guilt and anxiety. He halted in front of his son, looking back to him.

"I don't belong here?" Mheetu replied, still to numb to feel anything but shock. He stared straight ahead, ears pinned back and eyes wide.

"Wha-oh Mheetu, that's not what I meant!" Asubuhi stepped back and placed a creamy paw under the young lion's chin.

Mheetu began to feel a twinge of anger. "But...but why didn't you tell me!" He meowed, focusing on his father's concerned face. He pulled away from the lion's touch. Why had they kept it hidden from him for so long?

"I didn't know...I wanted to wait until you were truly ready..." Asubuhi dropped his head, his mane flopping down around his face, hiding his expression from the young lion. He looked so dejected, Mheetu felt suddenly terrible, but the betrayal pushed it away.

"But you lied! Uchawi is not my mother, Kishindo not my brother!" He raged, sinking his claws into the ground. He felt tears of anger sting his eyes. All this time, and he had been in a false reality. Kishindo had been right. He really didn't belong here.

"Mheetu...I'm sorry..." Asubuhi murmured, lifting his head slightly with an upset expression.

"Did they know?" Mheetu asked, his voice hinting at a faint snarl. "Did they?"

"Uchawi and the rest of the adults did, but none of the cubs. Not even Jeshi." Asubuhi answered. He straightened up, as if deciding to stop cowering from his son. "Son, I understand why you are-"

"No you don't!" Mheetu screeched, backing away, his pale fur bristling. "You lie to me, you all did, has that ever happened to you?" He was so caught up in his fury, he barely noticed the hurt in his father's clear gaze. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Mheetu, listen." Asubuhi strode closer to his son. Mheetu looked up, opening his mouth to say something, but his father continued loudly, "No, please listen. Your mother gave you to me when you were a newborn cub, because the Pridelands were too dangerous for you to grow up in. It was for your own safety. I couldn't tell you when you were younger, not when you might try to go home and get hurt or killed!"

Mheetu glared up at the lion. "I don't understand. Why would you let me live this...this fake life?" He cried, shaking his fur out.

"Mheetu, you can't call this a "fake life". You love it here, nothing will change that. This is your home, because it is where your friends reside." Asubuhi responded, glancing around the savannah.

Mheetu trembled slightly. "But why would she have sent me away? My real mother?" He was less angry now, the fury dissolving into despair and grief. He sheathed his claws and looked up at his father.

"Sarafina loved you. She wanted the best for you. And she couldn't give that in the Pridelands." Asubuhi explained, seeming relieved the Mheetu was calming down a bit. He bent to nuzzle his son's head, and Mheetu didn't flinch away.

"I still can't believe this..." The teenager mewed, his shoulders relaxing and his ears drooping. "Will you tell them?" He glanced up hesitantly, now feeling extremely guilty for all the anger he had held and poured out onto his father.

"Only if you wish, my son." Asubuhi dipped his head, concern emanating from him. He licked Mheetu's forehead. "I will always love you, wherever you may be."

Mheetu pressed against his father's comforting fur. "I'm sorry." He mewed out in a tiny voice. "I just feel so lost now." He buried his nose in Asubuhi's thick mane. He felt like a little cub again, and almost wished it were so, then he could be innocently living his life without the burden of being separate from his friends. "I'll tell them."

He pulled away from Asubuhi and stood up, his eyes sad and confused. He swallowed, then padded in the direction of Log-Place. He felt like a whole new lion, a visitor or stranger. He wasn't one of them. It was a new perspective, and not one that he liked. Everything suddenly felt unfamiliar, strange, different. He slunk through the grass, not checking if his father was behind him.

Mheetu slowed as he reached the clearing, and he entered warily. Oh, what would he say?

"Mheetu!" Hatari came racing over, her eyes glowing as she spotted him. She seemed to notice his depressed posture, and worry flashed across her face. "Are you alright?" She halted in front of him, eyes wide.

"Yes...I'm fine." Mheetu meowed, looking up. He gazed into the concerned eyes of his friend, and felt sick. He wasn't her pridemate. What would she think? Would she still like him? Would the rest of the cubs want anything to do with an outsider? He licked his muzzle.

Hatari still looked worried. "Oh...alright." She mewed, stepping back as he walked past her. He glanced back to her, flicking his tail.

"Wait, I need to tell you something. Fetch the rest of the others-Jeshi even." Mheetu told her, taking a slow breath. He turned at pawsteps, but it was only Asubuhi walking into Log-Place. The tan lion gave him a comforting look, and Mheetu felt more confident. He turned back to Hatari, in time to see her nod, confusion shining from her eyes, and then turn and spring away. Mheetu headed back out of the clearing, knowing they'd follow his scent.

He sat down a few paces from the bushes surrounding Log-Place. It wasn't long before the rest of the youngsters arrived, Hatari in the lead. They all gathered around Mheetu, many looking puzzled and interested.

"Well? What do you want?" Kupata asked in her gruff tones, standing next to Kishindo.

"Yeah? What's up?" Nzuri added, blinking bright blue eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She mewed a moment later, sitting down. She had noticed his nervous disposition, as expected.

"Er...um...my father told me something that is kind of important." Mheetu began, hesitating and nervous. This would be a big thing to comprehend. He wasn't sure how they would react. Hopefully less dramatic than his had been. "I'm...n-not a Meadowlander."

"What?" Nzuri yelped, jumping right back to her paws. Hatari looked shocked and confused, and Jeshi surprised and puzzled. Kupata seemed not terribly shocked, and Kishindo looked almost as if he had been expecting as such.

"But...how is that possible! Uchawi is part of the pride, and Asubuhi basically is!" Jeshi asked, his ears flicking. Mheetu shook his head quickly.

"No, Uchawi isn't my mother." He glanced to Kishindo. "You're not my brother." He remembered the words from an argument they had, and felt sadness tighten his throat. He dropped his head.

But Kishindo only seemed concerned. "This is crazy...I'm really not? I really didn't mean it all either...I wish you were my brother." He pinned back his ears and blinked at Mheetu.

"Then where are you from?" Kupata asked, giving Kishindo a sympathetic look before turning to Mheetu. She obviously believed it fast enough.

"The Pridelands." He answered simply.

"What, with the mad King?" Nzuri gasped, looking again shocked. "How?"

"My mother sent me away so I would be safe. I guess she thought he might hurt me or something." Mheetu explained, shrugging slightly. Talking with his friends was making him feel better. At least they didn't seem revolted by the fact that he wasn't a true Meadowlander.

"Wow...this has been quite a day for you, Mheetu!" Jeshi commented. "At least you got a good hunt!"

"Yeah, don't worry. We're still your friends." Nzuri nuzzled Mheetu's cheek.

"Thanks." Mheetu gave them a small smile. He glanced to Hatari, who hadn't spoken up throughout the conversation. She stared back at him, betraying nothing in her gaze.

"C'mon, let's get back to Log-Place." Kishindo nudged Kupata, giving Mheetu a knowing look. He stepped away, glancing back. "Nzuri, Jeshi, let's go." He winked at Mheetu, who stared back, confused. The four young lions headed away, leaving Hatari and Mheetu alone in the grass.

"Are _you _alright?" It was his turn to ask her. Mheetu rose to his paws and padded closer to the younger lioness.

"I guess. I still can't believe you're not a Meadowlander..." She mewed, looking dejected. Mheetu didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he sat still. "I can't think of you as not one." She continued, confusion bright in her eyes.

"I can't either." He replied softly, curling his tail around his paws. He wondered if he'd ever return to the Pridelands, and maybe meet his mother for real. Maybe he even had other siblings. Real siblings. He thought of Uchawi and Kishindo as family, and he still should. He knew they would too. He shook his head slowly and glanced over to Hatari. "I'm still the same lion."

"I know." She replied in an even quieter voice, and leaned towards him. He didn't move, but let her head rest against his shoulder. "And I'm glad."


	20. Chapter 20: My, How You've Grown

**Chapter 20:**

**My, How You've Grown**

"Come along, Mheetu."

Asubuhi's voice drifted back to Mheetu's flicking ears. His tone sounded half-anxious, half-excited, but there was an overall tense ring to it. As if it scared him, what they were doing. Mheetu guessed they really did have a reason to be fearful, because approaching the Pridelands in these times could be very dangerous. But they were willing to risk it. Hadn't his father always been? Mheetu had finally discovered where Asubuhi had often disappeared to: visiting his mate, Sarafina, the lioness who had supposedly birthed Mheetu.

That was exactly what they were doing. This time, of course, Mheetu was coming along. He wasn't quite sure what to think. Should he be excited, or calm, or scared? He certainly wasn't _calm_ right now. He felt tense enough to be spooked by a butterfly. What would his mother be like? Would she love him, after abandoning him all that time ago? Would he have any siblings? He couldn't help a small flick of his tail, a jolt of thrill shivering down the length of his spine.

The two lions were padding quietly through the grass, nearing the rock wall that separated the Meadowlands from the dry place known as the Outlands. The grass rustled gently as they moved along, brushing Mheetu's fur and making him toss his head. It reminded him of the soothing licks Uchawi would give him when he was younger. Would his real mother, Sarafina, have done the same?

Mheetu could hardly concentrate on where he was putting his paws. He was too befuddled and apprehensive. Nerves twisted in his gut, nerves of excitement and fear churning into one mix of emotions. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, of the numerous glances his father was shooting his way, or of the constant changes in direction they made.

That continued until Asubuhi made a sharp turn to the right, so sudden that Mheetu was surprised right out of his thoughts and slammed his paws hard into the ground to stop. He glanced apologetically at his father, who had paused and looked his way in puzzlement. Mheetu shook his head, feeling the tuft of mane flop around his neck. Would his mother recognize him, even? He was very close to adulthood now. He suppressed a sigh and set his paws on the correct path after his father.

Asubuhi seemed to sense Mheetu's troubles. The light-furred lion turned his bright blue eyes on his son. Mheetu's ears twitched under the gaze, but he didn't say anything, letting his father attempt a conversation if he so wished. He noticed that Asubuhi looked almost tense himself, as if worried his cub might turn around and leave him. Mheetu felt a twinge of concern as he realized how Asubuhi must be feeling—having to give his son such shocking news, and be so worried that he wouldn't take it the right way.

"Are you alright?" Asubuhi murmured. His voice held no betrayal as to the tension displayed in his body language.

"I-I think so." Mheetu envied his father's ability to keep his voice steady in times like these. He swallowed, and then continued to pad forwards. Asubuhi didn't respond, but his tail flicked lightly over Mheetu's shoulders.

They were nearing the rocky border now. Mheetu could see little lizards scurrying over the boulders, and numerous birds perched on the stony slopes. He could even spot the bright grey rock that had been rolled over to cover the entrance to the tunnels. A twinge of nostalgia ran through him, and he suppressed a faint smile.

Mheetu stumbled slightly over a small rock, so he returned his attention to his moving. The land began to slope upwards at a very small increase, and the stone wall drew ever closer. It wasn't long before Mheetu and Asubuhi were weaving through a jumble of smallish rocks, until finally having to start climbing over them. The incline seemed less severe as it had before, and Mheetu remembered how much he had grown since last being near these rocks. He and his father reached the peak quickly, hardly out of breath. Mheetu gripped the round stone he was on with all four paws; it was balanced rather precariously.

Mheetu gazed out at the landscape spread before him. He had been to the top of the rock wall only once before, when Filimbi had taken all the cubs on a tour of the borders. He hadn't paid much attention then—Nzuri had been continually chasing the others around and being a very good distraction. But he had been able to glimpse the spreading terrain below. Now, the Pridelands were as dull and grey as they had always been in his memory, if not greyer. He had heard that their issues were the fault of their king, the mad lion who had attacked Mheetu. Few creatures lived in the barren wasteland now, even the bordering lands—including the Meadowlands—were in slight prey shortages due to their uninhabitable neighbor land. Thankfully, it wasn't so much as to be a serious threat to the Meadowlanders' survival.

Mheetu let out a soft breath as his gaze swept from the dull landscape of the Pridelands to the orange wasteland of the Outlands. As far as Mheetu knew, the Outlands had always been a desolate place. Hardly any prey, plenty of termites, and only scraggly trees and stunted bushes made up the vegetation. Mheetu could easily see why few lions lived there—only starving loners too weak to go anywhere else or vicious, tough rogues.

Asubuhi beckoned with his tail and Mheetu's ears flew forward. He awkwardly jumped off his stone and followed his father as they descended down the opposite side to the dusty grass of the Pridelands. Mheetu continually tripped and stumbled as he went, deciding that downhill was much harder. He was relieved to land on the packed earth, as dry and unwelcoming as it was. He sniffed softly at the Pridelands ground, but it smelled like dead grass and soil. Not that he expected anything else, really. The last time he had been in Pridelander territory was when he and Kitawi had gone after Ngoma…but that was hardly a sightseeing trip.

He suppressed the darker thoughts and trotted to catch up with his father, disliking the touch of the grass swishing by his legs. He was used to soft, if slightly scratchy stalks waving gently near his sides, not the dry drooping blades that scoured his paws. He snorted out a quiet breath and twitched his ears up, remembering he was in dangerous land.

"Sarafina will be around here somewhere." he heard Asubuhi murmur, and his stomach clenched nervously. His father had assured him that she would not hate him, but he couldn't help but hold tension for their meeting. He still hardly believed it—living his whole life in the Meadowlands—did he really come from this unfamiliar place?

"Asubuhi?"

The two lions both started at the voice, and Mheetu instinctively crouched down in the grass, his green-blue eyes wide. Had they been spotted? None of their enemies knew his father's name; that couldn't be it. Was it one of the Meadowlanders? Had they followed him and Mheetu? They, of course, knew about Asubuhi's visits to his mate, so that was nothing to fear. But Mheetu didn't recognize the voice. He couldn't see the speaker through the walls of tall grass, hidden as he was. Oh no—it must be—

"Sarafina!" Asubuhi's rumble was pure joy.

Mheetu inhaled a swift breath. _Oh Great Kings. _Slowly, carefully, he rose up and out of the cover of the grass. His father had loped ahead, past a jumble of scraggly bushes, and was touching noses with someone. Mheetu swallowed, and then slowly padded towards them. His heart was beating wildly; filled with a mixture of excitement, apprehension, and curiosity. He moved out from behind Asubuhi and lay eyes on his mother.

She was a pretty lioness. That was his first impression. Her fur was light and creamy, although faintly dusted. She had a smooth, rounded shape—the build Mheetu had inherited—and her eyes were precisely the color of his own. The resemblance shocked him. A moment later he noticed her skinniness; despite the curved, thick build she was very thin—hunger-thin, not normal-thin. She seemed gaunt, and her eyes held a look of permanent depression. Like someone who had lost hope.

All this while Sarafina had been studying him; he could her eyes tracing his budding mane and taking in every aspect of his face. For a still second they simply looked, and then Sarafina broke the water's surface by rushing to her son and greeting him as a mother would when she had not seen her child for many seasons.

Mheetu staggered back under Sarafina's weight, slightly startled. "My son, my child!" The lioness was crooning, and Mheetu felt a tongue rasp across his cheek and nose. It was the same thing Uchawi had done many times, and maybe it was that that calmed him. He relaxed and pushed his head into Sarafina's chest, submitting to her excited attack.

"Mother." He whispered into her fur, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. _Mother._ And to think he had been scared.

He finally pulled away and looked the lioness in her face. "Mother…" he repeated, searching her eyes. A smile graced her muzzle and both blue-green orbs glowed.

"How I've missed you, my son." Sarafina meowed. She glanced to Asubuhi, who had been quiet during the reunion. "You look just like your father." She added, pride sparkling in her gaze. That drew a faint smile from her mate, and he let out a soft rumble of amusement.

Mheetu smiled too. He looked back at his father, and then too his mother, and was surprised by the love expressed in each lion's gaze. How glad he was to have such devoted parents. A sudden thought of Hatari flashed in his mind, but he pushed it away. He was where he belonged now...between his true mother and father, caught in both their love. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Sarafina, delighted by the comfort of his real mother. Not that he hadn't liked Uchawi. Oh no, she who had raised him and loved him like her own-he wouldn't forget the debt.

A sudden question came to his mind. "Mother, do I have any siblings?" He lifted his head and blinked up at her, not sure whether he wanted a yes or a no for an answer.

Sarafina returned his gaze. "Yes. A sister," she mewed, "named Nala."

Mheetu's eyes widened. "What is she like? How old is she?" The normally quiet young lion burst out with questions. "Does she know of me?" He was burning to know. His own sister! He wondered if she would be different from having a brother-Kishindo had been fun-but they had argued constantly.

His mother smiled warmly. "She's very determined, and smart, and gentle too. And she's only a bit older than you, maybe eight or so months." Sarafina replied, describing her daughter with ease and delight. Her expression darkened as she continued. "I don't think she knows...I lied to protect you...and haven't yet told her you live." Mheetu could see how she struggled with her words, as if guilty over her choices. He felt a twinge of irritation, and felt slightly sorry for Nala. She would discover she had been lied to as well. The irony.

"Sarafina." Asubuhi broke in with a warning. "There are hyenas nearby." He said it so calmly, Mheetu didn't react at first. Sarafina leapt up, startled, breaking the contact.

"Mheetu, go well, my son." She looked once into his eyes, full of love and grief, then a moment later she was gone, haring away across the dry savannah. Mheetu watched her go, amazed by her sudden and hasty retreat, until he scented the air and caught the canine smell of hyena. Asubuhi's tail whisked across his shoulder and he stood too, and followed the pale shape of his father back to the rocks.

They went scrambling up, urgent to get to the safety of the Meadowlands. Although the scent had been distant, Mheetu knew hyenas could travel quickly if needed. The two made it over the border in a matter of minutes, and Mheetu was quite relieved to feel the soft dirt of the Meadowlands beneath his paws. He sniffed the grass, glad for the lush stalks rather than the dry sprouts of the Pridelands.

Quickly, he loped after Asubuhi and continued onto his current home, pleased with the outcomes of the day. Someday, he'd meet his sister too. And someday, he told himself, he would go home.


	21. Chapter 21: Finding Sunshine

**Chapter 21:**

**Finding Sunshine**

A soft pelt pressed gently into Mheetu's side, making him shift and lift his head. The scent of Uchawi washed over him, and he found himself looking into her lovely violet eyes. Her expression was comforting, a mix of sadness and love. He knew she still loved him, as he did to her. She had treated him as her own, given him the same care and love that she had given Kishindo, her true son. She, and the rest of the Meadowlands pride, knew that he now knew the truth of his birth. Asubuhi had told them the day after they went to see Sarafina. A few of them, specifically Kitawi and Madini, had opted to comfort him. He appreciated their care; it made him feel a true part of the pride.

Mheetu pressed his forehead against the golden lioness's shoulder. He felt Uchawi rest her head oh his for a moment, her warm breath stirring his mane-tuft. His paws rustled on the grass as he tucked them close to his chest. Both lions lay just outside Log-Place, resting in the tall vegetation. Mheetu had been there for the whole mourning, moping about. He knew it wasn't good for him, but he just needed time to sit and think and wonder.

"Thanks." [i]Mother,[/i] he added in his head, knowing how close he had come to speaking it. At first, he didn't think it was bad to keep calling her that, but after he had met Sarafina, he felt like it was betraying his real mother to call Uchawi that.

Uchawi licked his ear. "I'm worried, Mheetu." she began, any traces of happiness now vanishing in her expression. "You've been so down lately." Her motherly concern was something that made him wonder if his real mother would have been as caring. Though, from what he had seen of Sarafina, she seemed that she would have been just as good a mother as Uchawi was to him and Kishindo, and regretted that he hadn't gotten a chance to see it.

Mheetu pulled his head away from her side so he could look up into her face. He didn't know the right words to say, as she had spoken the complete truth and he couldn't deny it. "Well..." he broke off, unsure. "I guess I'm just thinking." he meowed. That was true, and it was the only thing he could really say to her.

"Just tell me if you ever want to talk. I'll be here for you." Uchawi's voice had a slight shudder to it, but it was so faint Mheetu couldn't be sure. He recognized the words as a conclusion. Uchawi knew she wouldn't be able to glean anything more from her son, and was leaving him in peace. Mheetu pushed his nose into her leg as she slowly stood up, hoping she didn't feel disappointed. He watched her pad away to greet Madini, feeling as if he should have said something more.

The young lion let his head slowly drop back to his paws, alone once more. He lay still for a few moments, his thoughts wandering unchecked like the butterfly that fluttered around nearby. Then it struck him. There was one lion, or rather, lioness, that he wanted to be with now. Hatari could comfort him; at least, he hoped she could. It would at least cheer him up to be with her. Mheetu lifted himself off the ground, stretching out his stiff muscles.

His blue-green gaze scanned the waving field of lush grass. He had no idea where Hatari-or any of the others, either-would be. Mheetu took a step forward, flexing out his claws. The Meadowlands looked lush and peaceful, with the soft waving grass and scattered shady trees. The weather was bright and calm, sunshine and white puffy clouds drifting lazily past. It was a marvelous day, really, but Mheetu's sour mood hid all the delightful things about his surroundings.

The young lion's nose twitched as he brought in the scents on the breeze. He detected the odors of many of his Pridemates; Madini, Mjanja, Kitawi, Filimbi—some were strong, others were fainter. The pride wasn't busy today. The lionesses, minus Uchawi, were on a hunt in the northern parts of their land. Mjanja and Filimbi were both at Log-Place. The rest of the younger generation, well, he wasn't entirely sure where they had gone. They had left after dawn. Probably to lounge by the pond or play on Scatter-Stones.

Mheetu flicked his tongue over his muzzle, then burst into a steady trot. He followed the wind's claim of scents, weaving through the grass. Gradually the scents of his friends were noticeable, distant but still reasonably fresh. Jeshi, Kupata, Kishindo, Hatari, and Nzuri. He broke into a gentle lope. A few moments later, he spotted their shapes lounging in the grass near the small stream. Their heads lifted as they saw him.

Hatari's face was hopeful, her eyes sparkling as she noticed him. He felt warmed by her look. She rose to her paws and ambled out to meet him. "You alright?" she asked, and he felt her eyes search his face. Mheetu started to nod, but then faltered, suddenly wanting her to know the truth.

"I've…been dwelling on my heritage." He admitted, shaking his tail tip. Hatari didn't seem surprised. She touched her nose to his in greeting as they halted before each other. Mheetu gazed at her, waiting for a reply. The dusky lioness opened her jaws, but the sound of pawsteps made her close it again. Kishindo and Kupata skipped up, both looking pleased to see Mheetu.

"Hey, brother." Kishindo meowed loudly, pushing past Hatari and grinning at his adopted littermate. Mheetu winced slightly as Hatari ducked her head and turned away. Kishindo had always been a bit nearsighted. He never meant harm, but tended to not realize what he said or did might unintentionally hurt another.

Mheetu tried to catch Hatari's eye, but she was already backing away. He turned back to his sibling. "Hi." He stated. Kishindo frowned slightly, but there was concern in his gaze. Kupata hovered nearby, her expression the usual faint smirk. He'd never been to close to her, like Kishindo was, but he knew that her affection for his brother made her at least a bit worried for Mheetu. He nodded to her, and she returned with a roguish smile that made him feel better—recalling memories of playful cub-fights, running and not concerned with anything.

He looked aside, searching for Hatari. He was surprised to see she had melted back towards the stream, where Jeshi and Nzuri sat, both watching the others greet Mheetu. He saw Nzuri scowl at Hatari and wondered if they had been quarreling again. Nzuri didn't approve of the younger lioness's affection to Mheetu.

"See you." Mheetu meowed brusquely and brushed past Kishindo and Kupata. The fiery young lioness had a knowing glint in her gaze, but Kishindo looked almost hurt. Kupata whispered something to him, and he shrugged, then both turned and began to trot away in the direction Mheetu had come from.

Mheetu approached the stream, where the three other lions were. Jeshi gave him an abrupt nod. Nzuri watched him with a mixture of pity and curiosity, while Hatari kept her head down where she sat next to the brook. Was she deliberately not looking at him, or was she just upset by Kishindo's rudeness? Mheetu padded over to her and tried to pretend that Jeshi and Nzuri were not both watching him closely, as he guessed they would be.

"Sorry about that." He murmured quietly. Hatari shifted and did not look up, but he saw her relax a bit. Relieved, he pricked up his ears. "Wanna go someplace private?" he added, feeling heat creep over his muzzle.

She lifted her head and he looked into her wide eyes. "Yes." She mewed in a near-silent tone. He gave her a little smile, which seemed to brighten her, and then stood up. He glanced at the other two, who quickly acted like they were watching the clouds. He wrinkled his nose, but couldn't help feeling sorry for Nzuri, who expressed in every aspect of her body that she did not like the connection between him and Mheetu.

The young lion exhaled slowly, then paced away through the grass with Hatari next to him. He lifted his face into the gentle breeze, tousling his mane and cooling his nose. The beautiful weather was beginning to cheer him up, now that he had a friend at his side. He glanced at the lioness, and marveled at her slim form, murky fur, and striking markings. She twitched her ears and turned her head to look questioningly at him. Blushing slightly, Mheetu turned away and continued walking.

A few more moments passed in silence. "How are you feeling?" Hatari asked calmly, blinking back at him. She seemed much more comfortable once out of earshot of the others.

"Better." He told her, muzzle quirking in a faint smile. She returned it. He found himself watching her again, and she let out a light mrrow of laughter. Embarrassed, he turned away again, but suddenly her tail twined with his and his head jerked back to stare at her. Her smile faded at his expression, and her tail loosened, but then he tightened the connection with his own tail and relaxed himself. He smiled warmly at her, and Hatari grinned.

Mheetu concluded that today was not such a bad day after all.


End file.
